Hogwarts With James Potter
by blobbyblobbyblobbyi
Summary: James has almost made it into his true love Lily's heart. It all starts on the train ride to Hogwarts in their sixth year. Tragedy, Humor, Romance, and Surprise is all included in this story. R&R LilyJames.
1. The Train Ride: Part 1

"Hey. OH KRISSY, LILYKINS!" Kat yelled in a sing-song voice from across the whole King's Cross Station.

"Can that be the voice of the elusive Kat?" Lily whispered into one of her best friend's ear, Kris.

"Indeed I do believe that somewhere around this area is the Kat..." Kris whispered back.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"EVACUATE!!!" Lily and Kris screamed together just as Kat reached them.

"Hey!" she yelled back as they ran onto the train.

They ran and ran until they found an unlocked compartment on the train; Kat was right on their tail. They backed into the compartment as Kat pounced on them. They were giggling like mad women, but Kat was giggling a bit harder because of what they landed on.

"Hey, uh Evans, not that I mind or anything but, why the bloody hell are you sitting on my lap!" James Potter asked with a humongous grin on his face.

Lily squeaked and jumped off James' lap, as Kris realized she was on Sirius and jumped off also.

"Sooo, what brings you _lovely_ ladies here?" Sirius asked, "And why did you get off Krissy? You were enjoying it oh, so much!"

At this Kris' eyes seemed to turn from dark brown to black, she hated being called Krissy. She allowed only Lily and Kat to call her that.

"Sirius, how would you like being thrown out the window?" Kris asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ummmm, no I'd rather not be thrown out the window," Sirius said with a wink at Kris, "But maybe if you play your cards right we could go to Hogsmeade together!"

Kris stormed out of the room and right before she got out of the compartment she heard Sirius say, "Man, maybe it's her time of the month!" she ran right back in slapped Sirius across the face and stormed off. Lily giggled while Kat sent what she hoped was an apologetic smile at Sirius.

"Sirius when will you ever learn!" Lily said.

"Yeah Sirius why don't you listen to my girlfriend!" James said as he flashed a smile at Lily

Lily looked shocked for a moment then went into a fiery temper, she kicked James' shin and stormed out of the room to the compartment Kris got.

"Cuz, you are a complete and udder moron." Kat said as she walked out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"GAH! I HATE YOUR COUSIN KAT!" Lily yelled as she paced around the new compartment.

"Ugh, Lily we've been through this before! Just give him a chance and you'll realize he is a good guy!" Kat said as though she was talking to a four-year-old.

"Uhuh, and then he'll show her around the school like one big trophy. Exactly the same for Sirius too!" Kris said to Kat while doing a crossword in the _Daily Prophet_, "Oh, what is the overall favorite Bertie Bott's Bean? I forgot."

"Toasted Marshmallow." Lily answered before Kat could.

"Why thank you _Kat_!" Kris said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Kat said.

"Sniff, I am so hated!" Lily said dramatically.

"_No your not!_" came a muffled voice that sounded very much like James from through the wall.

"Bloody hell! Did you move compartments?" Kat yelled through the wall.

"_Yeah tell my Krissy I said hi!_" said a Sirius-like voice.

Kris then put down the paper, got up, and walked out of the compartment.

"_THANK YOU!_" yelled a Remus-ish voice.

Kris then walked back into the compartment, sat down and picked up the paper.

"Uh, Kris? What the bloody hell did you do to Sirius that made Remus so happy?" Lily asked.

"Oh, simple silencing charm." Kris answered without looking up, "Why?"

"Just wonderin."

Kat then changed from her usual hair to almost black-dark brown hair.

"Bloody hell Kat, change your hair or whatever more often. We keep forgetting you're a metamorphigi!" Lily whispered.

"I can't, you guys know that! No one is supposed to know until I graduate you guys and Dumbledore are the only ones who know!" Kat whispered back.

"I can whisper too." Kris whispered also.

"WELL SINCE WE'RE WHISPERING," Lily said loudly, "AND NO ONE CAN HERE US!"

"WHY DON"T WE TELL EACH OTHER WHO WE LIKE!" Kris yelled also.

You could then hear whimpering from the other side of the wall, they obviously heard.

"OK ON THE COUNT OF THREE WHISPER WHO YOU LIKE!" Kat practically screamed.

"ONE" Lily said.

"TWO" Kris yelled.

"THREE" Kat screamed.

"Jam-iriu-emus." they whispered together, then sighed.

"James." Lily whispered to the group.

"Sirius." Kris whispered.

"Remus." Kat whispered also.

"COOL!" They all yelled.

"_COME ON!!!_" bellowed James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Yes?" Lily said to the wall.

"_You hot girls suck!_" Sirius yelled.

"_You are evil!_" Remus hollered.

"_Don't call my Lily evil!_" James roared at Remus.

The girls just started to laugh while the boys had a shouting match, suddenly Peter appeared in the doorway and walked in while the other three boys still were yelling.

"Can I stay here until they stop their bickering?" He asked

Lily glanced at Kat who nodded, she despised Peter for thinking she was different just because she was American.

"Surely." Lily said.

"My God, they are like a little married couple!" Peter said as Remus stopped shouting and Jams and Sirius continued, "Oh, hey Moony, welcome to sanity." Peter continued as Remus came in and plopped down next to Lily.

"Uh, Kat? Is your hair different then before?" Remus asked suspiciously

"Yeah we gave her a makeover, just her hair though." Lily said, thinking quickly as Kris nodded.

"Ok, well g-guess what they're fighting over now?" Remus said between laughs as a loud shriek came from their room, "oh God, I think the candy lady came!"

"Why what now." Lily asked cautiously.

"They-they're fighting over whose boxers are c-cooler." He Laughed.

"Peter has a plan!" Peter whispered.

"Something to do with James and Sirius's boxers, and Lily and Kris?" Remus asked, "Oh my God yes!"

"Why us!" Lily yelled.

"Because they told us that they would be so embarrassed if you two came in on them. Trust me it would freak them out!" Remus told them,

"Very true, they probably would freak." Kat said

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Kris asked nervously.


	2. The Train Ride: Part 2

**Ok now if you review you get a chocolate ice cream cone. YAYYYYY! But any way, REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW**

**What happened before: **_"Something to do with James and Sirius's boxers, and Lily and Kris?" Remus asked, "Oh my God yes!"_

_"Why us!" Lily yelled._

_"Because they told us that they would be so embarrassed if you two came in on them. Trust me it would freak them out!" Remus told them,_

_"Very true, they probably would freak." Kat said_

_"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Kris asked nervously_

**Happy?**

**Disclaimer: …no… I do not own harry potter… our any of it's characters… HAPPY? NOW I AM DEPRESSED!**

"Well all you have to do is walk in and… well like run away. Kinda simple." Remus explained.

"Whatever you say Remus, but if-if they pull moves on us you will, WILL pay!" Lily said.

"Go on Lils, Kris, you can do it!" Kat encouraged.

"Bye! Kat you can come to our funerals but Remus and Peter can't if we die." Kris said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Just do it." Kris moaned.

Lily opened the door to the compartment to find two half-naked boys in boxers. Sirius' boxers had a picture of Kris on it, James' had Lily on it with a bunch of hearts.

"LILY IS HOTTER, AND I LOVE HER MORE!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO! KRIS IS! AND I LOVE HER MORE!"

"LILY!"

"KRIS!"

"LILY!"

"KRIS!"

"THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE LILY!" James yelled as he started to kiss a picture of her.

"OH YEAH?!" Sirius mimicked him but with a picture of Kris.

The girls were stunned they looked at each other very slowly and screamed, "PERVES!"

James and Sirius stopped making out with their pictures, looked up and turned scarlet. Lily and Kris ran out as fast as they could and into their own compartment.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Kat and Remus said at the exact same time, and blushed.

Lily and Kris looked at each other and fainted.

"Crud, now we can't come to their funerals!" Peter said sarcastically and then Kat slapped him.

"Guys that isn't funny!" Kat squealed as Remus came to help, "Thanks Remus."

"No prob, JAMES, SIRIUS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!" he yelled as James and Sirius ran into the room- fully clothed. **(A/N DARN IT!)**

"Well uh, they kind of walk in on us when we were in our boxers and uh -" James started.

"- they saw them and they were the ones with their pictures on it -"

"Oh My God" Remus said.

"- and then they saw us making out with their pictures and then called us perverts and ran." Sirius ended nervously.

"My god, Peter, now I hate you even more!" Kat yelled.

"Whoopie!" Peter muttered sarcastically, resulting in another slap to the face.

"Oh good, guys we're here, we can bring them to Madam Pomfrey."

We'll carry them!" James and Sirius said.

"Ok…" Remus said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Now what happened here." Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously.

James and Sirius looked at each other and blushed, "We'd rather not say…"

"Oh! Madam Pomfrey look! There comin' round!" Kat said loudly, as they indeed started moving.

"Get out, get out now. Don't look at me like that Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, they need rest!"

"Well if any one should be here it'd be Kat. She is Lily and Kris' best friend." Remus said, getting in her face.

"Mr. Lupin! All of you out!" Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"We will leave, me, James, Sirius, and Peter that is, but only if Kat can stay." Remus answered bravely.

"Y-You… why… fine." Madam Pomfrey studdered.

"Thank you… Remus…" Kat muttered as he past her.

He paused for a moment and then whispered, "Who are you and what have you done with Kat?"

She giggled and gave him a hug, he was left stunned as James pulled him out with a worried look at Lily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sooooooo what's up?" Kris asked, sitting up in her crisp, white, linen, sheets.

"Nothin." Kat said.

"Uhuh, whatever you say." Lily said with a wink at Kris.

"I think I'm missing out on something. Am I?" Kat whispered.

"Well I think your 'Remmi' likes you back -" Lily started.

"WHAT?!" Kat shouted, "Oh sorry, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yeah, he came to the Hospital Wing all confused looking and asked, 'Does Kat like me?'" Kris said.

"And we asked him why, and he said nothing. And he walked out all flustered and blushing like crazy!" Lily whispered.

"HEY WHERE YOU GOING?!" Kris shouted as Kat ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"TO ASK REMUS A VERY SIMPLE QUESTION!" Kat screamed, "SORRY MADAM POMFREY!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" Lily shouted.

"NO WAY JOSE!"** (A/N Jose Pronounced Hose**** a**Kris yelled.

And so Lily and Kris had a shouting match all the rest of their first day as Kat search the school for Remus John Lupin.

**Sooooooo**** how thou story in which doth ****readith**** I ****hopeith**** it was indeed ****spectacularith****, or maybe ****notith**** anyway I ****hopeith**** you keep ****readingith**** the ****storyith**** went I uh, ****updateith**

**Erin**

** - PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! **


	3. Girl's Dormitory

**I am SOOOOO sorry to ****all the**** people who read my story and wanted me to continue writing, I ****ve**** been REALLY busy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SORRY**

**HALO ALL MY FAITHFUL (OR NOT) REVIEWONIANS (YEAH I MADE THAT WORD UP UHUH IM JUST THAT GOOD) I LOVE YOU IN A FRIENDLYISH SORT OF WAY!!!**

**What happened ****before:**

_**Kat runs out of the hospital wing in search of her '**__**Remmy**__**'**_

**Happy?**

**Disclaimer: You people are incredibly **e**vil you know that?!**

"FRANK!" Kat yelled as she ran down the corridor.

"What?!" Frank said at the sudden urgency in her voice.

"Where is Remmy, I MEAN Remus?"

"Why?"

"Tell me."

"Common Room, why."

"HEY COME BACK HERE, DOES ALICE LIKE ME?!" Frank blurted out as Kat ran away.

"Go ask her…" Kat said with a wink.

_BACK IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM_

"What's up Kat?" Remus said as his gaze fell upon Kat.

"Remus I have to ask-ask you a q-question." Kat said, out of breath. (A/N Come on she ran up like 5 floors?!)

"What is it?" He asked serenely.

"Do you like me?" Kat whispered.

Remus turned a bright red, good thing they were the only ones in the common room.

"W-Why do you ask?" Remus stuttered.

"No reason…" Kat asked, looking fairly disappointed.

Kat started to walk out of the common room, but then stopped as she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder.

"Really Kat, why?" Remus whispered.

"B-Because I like you…" Kat whispered back, if anything, even quieter.

Remus just stood there, mouth open, thinking- _She likes ME? No, she must be lying, right? I don't deserve her, not me, not the book worm, not the marauder, not the __werewo__-_

"I knew you would never like me back…" Kat whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "no, you would never like _me_…"

Just then did Kat run in the girl's dormitory, tears streaming down her face, and slammed the door, leaving Remus dumbfounded. He walked slowly up to the boys dormitory, very confused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kat, just tell us what happened." Lily asked softy to Kat, while Kris was violently attempting to get Kat out from under her bed.

"COME OUT!" Kris yelled as, once again, she failed to pull Kat out from under her bed.

"Ugh, must I _always_ do this?" Lily muttered, "_petrific__u__s__ totalous_"

"Wait a minu- mumph" Kris said as she fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Kat please, tell me what is wrong, we can help." Lily whispered to the bottom of Kat's bed.

"O-Ok, well I-I told Remus and h-he doesn't…"Kat broke into a fresh batch of tears, climbed out from the bed, and sobbed into Lily's shoulder.

"It'll be ok Kat, trust me, don't cry over a boy, the right boy won't make you cry. If he does then he's a prat and you should dump him right away." Lily said as Kat gave a weak chuckle.

"Ok, Lils, t-thanks, I'm just gonna go for a w-walk." Kat said, "I swear." She added when Lily looked suspicious.

"Fine, see ya." Lily said.

"_What the bloody hell was that all about?!_" Kris yelled, Lily jumped, not noticing that her charm was weakening.

Lily laughed at the sight she saw before her. Kris, standing up, but one leg and both arms still frozen. Her left eye was half unfrozen and every ten seconds did a little spasm/twitch.

"Question, how did you stand up using only one foot?" Lily asked, half laughing.

"Oh, one of my fingers wore off before the rest of my hand so I used that too." Kris said as she showed Lily the unfrozen finger, consequently flipping her off.

"Nice, need help?" Lily asked.

"Sure, thanks." Kris muttered darkly as Lily took the curse off.

"I think we should find Kat before she gets hurt." Lily said in mock concern.

"Sure…"


	4. OtherCommonRoomAndBoy'sDorm

**Once again, SORRY! Very ****very****busi**** and stuff, so yeah, sorry…**

**Disclaimer: …****meani**

**Just so u no it is:**

_Kat's __PoV_

**So on w/ ****da****stori**

_What to do, what to do. _I kept thinking, over and over again. _The boy of my dreams doesn'__t like me, no matter how much I wish it was different. I'll go to Alex, she'll know what to do, with that idiot Half Prince… or what ever they call him these days, he's so mean to her, yelling 'NO' when she asked him out! And he isn't even cute?! Nowhere near __Rem__- __hummmmm_

"Ok, I'll go there." I practically yelled, causing many people to stare. "What? Never thought out loud before?"

_At the dungeons, no longer in Kat's __PoV_

"Aha!" Kat yelled as she found the entrance of the Slytheran common room. "Now what was the password… hmmm, was it durky? No… Dunce? No…"

"It's _Dungeones_." Came a snide voice from behind.

"Why look who it is," Kat said without turning around, "Lucy."

"Lookin' good Kattsie." Lucius Malfoy said, with one arm on the wall, leaning on it.

"How. Many. Times. Lucy." Kat said

"I'll stop calling you Kattsie when either you go out with me," Kat started to motion vomiting, "or you get Alex to go out with me. And stop calling me Lucy!"

"Hmmmm let me think, no. And I won't go out with you!" Kat said cheerfully, "Now goodbye."

She then pushed Lucius out of the way, and said the correct password, Dungeones.

"Alex!" Kat yelled as she saw the scene before her. Alex and Snape, hugging… fiercely.

"Yeahuh." Alex said completely unembarrassed.

"I thought he said no?"

"Then you thought wrong." Snape said.

"Wha- Whe- You?" Kat sputtered

"Never mind that. Was up?" Alex asked.

"Remus…" Kat said quietly.

"He said no?" Alex asked, just as quiet.

"Yeah……" She said, even quieter.

"Are you upset?" Snape asked

"No… she's celebrating!" Alex said sarcastically

"Then I'll beat up his little as-"

"No, he is my cousin's best friend." She said.

Snape's face darkened at the mention of James, "Kat, you know that I absolutely despise Pot-"

"Yeah?" Kat said with a smirk.

"Ugh, James."

"Thank you!"

"I am rock, hear me MOO!" Alex whispered.

"James is an as-"

"Have you ever got to know him?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"I am rock, hear me MOO!" Alex said even louder.

"Ugh, your just like Lily, she 'despises' him too."

"Well he just tries to use her like a trophy!"

"No, no, no! He won't! You don't even know him!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah!"

"Gosh!"

"What!"

"Nothing"

"Tell m-"

"I AM ROCK, HEAR ME MOO!" Alex screamed, making Kat fall off the couch.

"Alex?" Snape said wearily.

"Severus?" Alex said.

"Alex."

"Severus."

"Are you ok?"

"Are _you _ok?"

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds to… talk." Kat said inching towards the door.

"Adios." Snape said.

"_You_ adios." Alex said to Snape.

"…Bye." Kat said walking through the door. _I guess it's not so bad_, she found herself thinking on the way back from the Slytherain room.

_Up at the Boy's Common Room_

"Remus, you are a i. d. i. t." Sirius said.

"It's spelt I. D. I. **O.** T." Peter said from his bed.

"Whats the ever." He said.

"I know my cousin, she likes you, you like her, you're a moron." James said simply.

"Lay it on thick don't you." Remus asked through his blankets. He was buried under his bedspreads.

"Surrrreeee." Sirius said, not knowing what 'lay it on thick' meant.

"Go down to the common room, she'll probably be visiting Alex-" James said

"Hehe, Alex, funny name for a girl ain't it?" Sirius said.

"I like the name." Peter said.

"- and when she comes back you ask her out." He finished.

"Bye all." Remus said as he through his covers to the floor, and walked down the stairs.

"Huh, Remus must really care, he's a neat-freak. He would've folded his blankets one-by-one!" Sirius said.


	5. KatRemus : Lily'sLaugh

**O my god, ****im****sooooooooooooooooooooooo**** sorry! Hard to update when ****u've**** got lots o homework and school and… Sorry, again babbling on on on on and on… you reviewers are AWESOME! So andale! (Ha ****im**** obsessed with that word now, its so fun 2 say, andale andale andale) **

**Disclaimer: …You no ****wat****I'm ignoring you (**_ignoring, ignoring, ignoring, ignoring, ignoring, ignoring_

Remus was in the common room, he eyes slowly drooping downward, was waiting for Kat to walk through the door. He heard a creak in the door and jumped. His eyes jolted open, searching for the source of the creak, hoping with all his might it was Kat.

"Who's there?" he asked drowsily.

"W-What?" a Kat-ish voice replied.

"It's Remus." He said.

She squeaked and ran. Remus stood up and followed. At the first empty classroom he saw he ran in and found Kat crying on a girl he never even saw before shoulder.

"Rori," she said to the girl, "I like him s-so much…"

"Shhhhh, it's ok, deep breathes." 'Rori' said."I-I think…"

"What, you can tell me."

"I think, I think, I love him…" Kat said.

"Are you sure you know what love is?" Rori asks cautiously.

"Rori…"

"Just asking!"

"I just wish he loved me too." She whispered.

"Your wish just came true…" Remus whispered.

"Oh my god, w-what are you doing here?" Kat almost yelled.

"Hmm, I think, just think he came to ask you something." The girl named Rori said.

"Kat, will you go out with me?" He whispered.

"Yes!" She said, actually yelling this time.

"Ahah! We_ finally _found you!" Lily yelled as she and Kris came running into the room.

"We were looking for you everywhere, literally!" Kris said.

"Including the boys' bathroom, no boys were there though." Lily added as Remus shot a surprised look her way.

"Sooooo you two lovebirds, was up?" Kris said, looking from Kat to Remus.

"Together." Kat said.

"Together forever!" Rori started singing.

"…ha?" Kris said as Lily broke out in maniacal laughter.

"She got hit with a giggle charm." Rori said.

"Rori, how come you weren't on the train?" Kris asked. Lily was still rolling around on the floor laughing.

"My house elf, you know, Doob. He made us late so my parents and I apperated."

"But, the grounds?" Kat said.

"Dumbly let me apperate into his office."

"Ahhh, I'm tired." Lily said, as if she never freaked out.

"Common room?" Kris asked.

"Surely." Rori said

"Bu-bi."Lily said the group.

Kat and Remus were left in the room, they looked at each other, smiled, and walked out holding hands.


	6. BlueBerryMuffinsWillEatYourSoul

**I really am sorry 4 not updating… yes you can call me a lazy unmotivated moron… but I would advise not doing so……heh………………dots……………………………………………………………**

**Thy Disclaimer…ith: I don't own thy Harry Potter, why must doth taunt me?! **

"Blueberry muffins." Lily whispered into Rori's ear, it was Saturday morning and it was extremly stormy out. Everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying breakfest.

Rori laughed, hard.

"…Are we missing something?" Kat asked looking from Alex to Kris.

"You and Alex are, but I know what their talking about." Kris said happily as Rori and Lily broke out in a slow song.

"Bluuuueeeeberry muffins, Bluuuueeeeberry muffins, Bluuuueeeeberry muffins will eat your soul." They sang repeatedly while Kris sang,

"Blueberry muffins are demeeeeentooooors." Until Rori and Lily broke out in another verse.

"And then the sun will shine down on bluuuueeeeberry muffins." They sang, going back to the chorus.

"Okay then," Alex said, "shall we be off?"

"Suuurrreee." Kat said, getting up and slowly stepping away from Rori, Kris and Lily.

"… well then…" Kris said.

"… why don't we…" Rori said, as Lily got a mischevious look on her face.

"PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Lily screamed at James, Sirius, and Peter, who were sitting right next to them.

"Oh so loud dear Lily, but oh so clear." James said.

"Huh?" Lily said in confusion.

"Never the mind." He said dejectedly.

"Hey, why don't you three join us? And Derek!" Rori said sypatheticaly, blushing.

"Ahem." Someone said from across the table.

"You too Alice." Said Kris.

"Ablagathabalydaheta." Someone said as though they were in a coughing fit.

"Cough drop, Frank?" Lily said in mock alarm.

"No, no I'm fine." He said as though he went through a giant trama… coughing.

"So on we go!" Kris said.

"Cue Superman Music!" Lily said.

"Wha?" Sirius said.

"Muggle thing, just let me say it." Lily said, "Dodaladodaladoooo."

IN THE ROR (Room of Requirment)

"Welcome." Lily said mysteriously.

"Lils, deep breathe, calm. Don't go insane on us now." Kris said shaking Lily's sholders.

"What's a girl to do?" Lily said.

"Go out with me." James whispered into Sirius' ear.

"Ecuse me?" Rori said with a sweet smile.

"Nothing." He said back with an equally sweet smile.

"Can we continue?" Lily asked with an odd look at James.

"Gladly."

"Ok, I GO FIRST!" Frank yelled.

"Yelling hurt brain." Peter whimpered.

"Brain Tiny." Frank whispered in Alice's ear.

"GO!" the whole group yelled but Peter, who whimpered.

"OK! Ok, uh, Lils t or d."

"D, duh!"

"K… tell, Oh god good luck, tell Dumby you think he's smokin."

"What!"

"Get it done!"

"On we go!" Sirius said.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kris said.

"Hot minds think alike!"

"Perve, again."

"Go!" Alice yelled.

Great Hall… again

"Proffesor?" Lily said to Dumbldore.

"Ya." He said.

"Today your lookin smokin." Lily said while licking her finger and touching her but, "Ssssssss."

"Psh, you know it."

"… bye."

"Adios my darling, but have you gotton taller?"

Lily looked agast by these words, was he stalking her?

"Jk" He said.

"Sir, please, don't use abbreviations."

"What the ever."

ROR

"Dumbly is awesome!" Lily said relived.

"I thought he'd give you detention." Frank said.

"Thanks Franky Panky." Lily said sarcastically, " Derek, your thy truthcicle or dare cream!"

"Truthcicle."

"Do you like anyone?"

"No, but then again, I'm new here, so my mind might just change." He said with a wink at the girls, who sighed.

"Hey!" James exclaimed getting up.

"Wahuh." Lily said as if in a daze.

"Kris!" Sirius whined.

"Wahuh." Kris said, also in a daze

"Rori." Derek said flirtaciously.

"Wahhhhh." She said.

"We… got to go." Lily said glancing at Kris and Rori.

"Bye." Rori and Kris whispered.

OUTSIDE ROR

"His hair!" Kris said.

"Pure black hair with blonde highlights…"

"I-I like him." Rori said.

"Really?"

"Well then he's off-limits." Lily said with a smirk.

"You know it!"

"Can you hear them?" James whispered.

"No, why."

"WELL WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Lily yelled at James.

"What?! Oh H-Hi Lil-Lily."

"So you two were spying on us to find out who we liked?!" She yelled.

"Psh, yeah."' Sirius said. Resulting in a slap from a newly appeared Kris.

"B-Bye!" James said as he started backing up, and starting to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back towards her. He spun himself around and was shocked to see how close they were together. Lily blushed, and slowly backed away, unsure.

A smirk spread slowly over James' face. "Lliked being close to me, Eh Lils?"

A fiery rage to match her hair bloomed and she slapped him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Whoa. What I miss." Alex said running towards them.

"Alex it's nothing, really." Rori said coming to the rescue.

"Rori are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now if you'll ecuse us, we have to go… _talk_." Rori said winking at the other two.

"About Derek." Kris whispered as Lily giggled. Rori then flicked her, but softly, as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Talking about boys, how their morons… and hot.


	7. Plan F R

**………………………hi!****Ok if u are not ****kat****kris****rori****, or frank.**** Don't read this - - - - ****( Kat****, the first part is sad but KEEP READING!!) (****and**** don't slap me)(Or flick me) (****or**** physically and mentally wound me in any way) (****or**** emotionally) (ok, just don't hurt me)****same 2 u 2 ****kris**** and ****rori****)(don't eat me).)(Ha)(****parenthesis****and**** frank) (****sorry****sad****chappy****) - - - - happy reading! ---- (or sad****)----**

**Disclaimer: … ****git**

_Kat was in the common room watching the fire burn down. It was late, probably around one in the morning, and the fire was slowly dying. Her boyfriend Remus was out visiting his sick grandmother__, he's been there since yesterday,__ and she couldn't find any of her friends since she left the table in the Great Hall. She was depressed; Kat Brier never went a day without talking to someone. Though she felt as if Remus was not being entirely honest with her, she had a feeling, but wasn't so sure. She loved him, and the feeling of him not being honest with her was heartbreaking. _

_"Why doesn't he trust me?" Kat said, tear__s__ running down her face._

_"He does, your just sensitive."__ A voice said from behind her, "Miss me?"_

_"Remus."__ Kat said, turning away from him to hide the tears._

_"Kat I'm sorry." He said slowly. His voice was cracking, as though trying to say something internally wounding to him._

_"Why?" She said turning towards him. A look of curiosity spread across her face, "What's wrong?"_

_"We can't be together."_

_"What?" Kat said softly, doubting that it was true._

_"Goodbye Kat." He said turning around and walking out of the room._

_"No… R-Remus… don't-don't go!"_

_"Goodbye." He said, "My one true love."_

_Tears poured fiercely down Kat face._

"Kat!" She heard Remus call her name.

_"Remus __come__ back!" she said, "come back to me!"_

"Kat!" He called, "Kat are you ok?"

_"Remus?__ W-Where are you?" Kat said closing her eyes._

"Kat, open your eyes." A voice like Lily's said.

_"He's gone Lily, he's gone."_

"Open your eyes or I will." A Kris-ish voice came.

Kat opened her eyes to see herself laying on Remus' lap, her head in his hands.

"Remus…" she said smiling. She picked herself and leaned forward towards Remus' face. A tear came down her face as she kissed him, "your back."

"I never left, and never will leave you." He said looking at Kat's eyes, "Don't ever think like that."

"Ok then, romance moment. To the dorm?" Rori said, stepping away from Kat and Remus, who were kissing.

"Gladly." Kris said.

"On we go!" Lily said running up the stairs.

GIRL'S DORM

"Our wittle Katty Watty is gwowing up!" Lily said, her head hanging over her bed, her hair touching the ground. She was looking up at Kris and Rori.

"Wait a second! We never finished truth or dare!" Rori said as another sixth year walked into the room.

"Oh good. You girls are here!" Alice said.

"Why?" Lily said, braiding a strand of hair, upside-down.

"Guess whhhhaaaattt!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Wah." Kris said lazily

"I asked someone out and they said yes!"

"Who!" Rori asked with a smile, thinking of Frank.

"Derek!"

Rori's smile vanished, Kris stopped dead in her trackes. Lily flipped over onto the floor, she got up, rubbing her head.

"R-Really?" She said with a glance at Rori.

"Yeah!"

"…oh." Rori said softly. Her expression was unique is a gloomy way.

"I'm gonna go tell Frank!" She said as she rushed down the stairs.

"Rori?" Lily said.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"You ok?" Kris said bluntly.

"Yeah, I didn't _love _him, just… like… a lot." Rori whispered the words 'a lot'.

"Oh, well… yeah." Kris said.

"Wanna check on Kat?" Lily said, "see if she fell asleep again?"

"Psh, she's not asleep, she _snogging_." Kris said.

"You coming?" Lily asked to Rori.

"No, tired."

"Ok…" Lily said wearily.

COMMON ROOM

"Kris I'm worried about Rori- hey, where's Kat." Lily asked Remus.

"Fell asleep-"

"TOLD YOU!" Lily shouted.

"Lucky guess."

"- and kept having nightmares so I told her to go to madam Pomfrey."

"Ahhh."

"Oh, Oh! Remember Marla!" Lily asked. **(A/N See my other stor****ie****s – Lily'****s best**** friend)**

"Yeah! When'd she move?" Kris asked

"Two summers ago." Remus said, blushing.

"How'd you know that, you two never talked." Lily asked also.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like her!"

"But, Kat!" Kris said.

"I didn't like Kat at first, actually, I started liking her at the end of fifth year."

"Don't tell her that."

"Why?"

"She'd be upset. And when I say upset I mean _upset_!" Lily said

"Of course! If you say upset you definitely _don't_ mean upset!" Kris said sarcastically

"Uhuh!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Lily!"

"Franky- Panky!" Lily said turning around. The boy who was running at her stopped.

"I _told_ you _not_ to call me Franky-Panky!" Frank huffed.

"Did you hear?" Kris whispered.

"Yes and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alice and Derek, bad mix. Frank and Alice, good mix. Rori and Derek, gooderer mix!" Kris said.

"I have an idea but you will never listen. Ever." Lily whispered.

"What."

"Make them jealous, go out with Rori."

"No!"

"That's the only thing I can think of!" Lily said, "Told ya you wouldn't like it!"

"… Fine, but were not really _going out_." He said.

"Here we go." Kris said.


	8. Green to Hazel

**Halo my dearest ****reviewonians****… ****ya**** not ****feelin**** it. ****Im**** actually NOT HYPER rite now, ****it****s**** scary…**

**Disclaimer: k ****im**** 2 tired to disclaimer this thing up so… no, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

"You know that it's Halloween in like two weeks… right?" Rori said. Waiting for her 'boyfriend'.

"What!" Kris said.

"Ya." She replied, "Oh, cra… cupcakes , Frank's here."

"Rori!" He said in mock alarm, "Are you actually wishing I wasn't your boyfriend?"

"No… yes." She whispered to Lily and Kris.

"I heard that," He said, "but they didn't." He then pointed towards Alice and Derek whose faces were very red, but turned to talk to each other when they saw they were looking.

"Plan F R, success!" Lily yelled.

"Guys! Did you know Halloween is like, two weeks away?" Alex said, running to the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you!" Rori yelled giving Alex a high-five.

"No! What am I going to be!" Lily cried.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Derek, come 'er." Frank yelled.

"Wha." He said moodily, glancing at Rori.

"Your turn."

"Wha?"

"Truth or dare!"

"Oh," he said smirking, "k, choose."

"Dare." Frank said.

"Snog Alice."

"B-But isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We broke up like two seconds ago." He said.

"Rori?" Frank said, she looked at his eyes.

"We're over." She said as dramatic as she could, trying to hide the smirk.

"Oh, Alice! I have to snog yyyoooouuuu!" Frank called. He ran towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get the hell off me!" She cried, slapping him, "I'm going out with Derek!" She completely failed to hide her smirk.

Everyone turned to look at Derek, who was laughing, Rori looked away. "How could you…" She whispered.

"Easy. Just like this!" He kissed Rori full on the mouth, but she slapped so hard there was a Rori-hand-print on his face.

"You evil git!" She cried as Alice ran over to see if Derek was ok.

"Derek, oh Derek, are you ok?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine-" He said looking at Rori in a strange way.

"Good, see if your fine after this!" Alice slapped him also, "But we're still together." She said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand, glaring at Rori.

Alice and Derek walked away and Frank walked towards Rori, Lily, Alex, and Kris. "That git. He doesn't deserve you Rori." Frank said.

"Hey guys! Did you know Halloween is two weeks away?" Kat said running towards them.

"No high-five for Kat?" Alex said.

"Huh." Kat said.

"Alex… she's freakin sad can't you te-" Lily said.

"It's fine Lils." She said, giving Kat a half-hearted high-five.

"What happened?" Kat said, looking at everyone in turn.

They explained to her about how Derek tricked Frank into kissing Alice when she was still going out with him, how he kissed Rori, his cockiness and git-like attitude. (**A/n sorry ****rori**

"Prat…" Kat whispered, "At least you don't like hi- oh, you do!" Kat said.

"No… she's just sad cause she despises him." Alex said.

"Oh… then that's a stupid reason to be sa-"

"SARCASM!" Alex yelled.

"Sorry, the meds Pomona has me on is makin me Loooooooopppppyyyyy. You know, for my nightmares?" Kat said.

"Pomfrey's first name is Pomona?" Kris asked.

"Psh, yeah. Me and Pomona go back, faaaarrrr back." She said, poking her forehead.

"…Yup she's loopy alright." Lily said.

"Ha! My turn! Lils T or D" Frank said, suddenly pointing at Lily.

"Psh, D."

"Dress up as a… s-l-u-t for Halloween." He whispered as McGonagall passed by.

"Fine," she said smirking, "as long as Potter doesn't drool all over me."

"Speaking of that devilishly _handsome_ Potter…"a voice said from behind.

"Potter, you and your posy can back of." She said without turning around.

"Psh, his posy?! More of mine!" Sirius said sitting next to Kris.

"Don't make me laugh." Remus said sitting next to Kat.

"Did we give you permission to sit next to us?" Lily said to James and Sirius.

"No but since we put a charm on the seats so you can't get up without kissing us so we decided to make it easier for you!" Sirius said in one breathe.

"Why you…" Kris said trying to slap Sirius, but being stopped by some barrier.

"And, you can't slap us!" James said, "We used _prot__e__go__lovre_."

"What?" Lily said as she stopped trying to slap James, "I've never heard of that spell!"

James looked delighted at this, "Huh, I guess you don't know everything."

"Ooooooohhhhh Lupin! Huh, does that mean I married you? She said I was loopy, but your lupin…" Kat said, confused.

Remus looked just as confused as Kat and looked to Kris for help. She just shrugged.

"She's loopy from the meds Pomfrey gave her." She said, remus' mouth formed an 'o'. Which Kat decided was time to kiss.

"Fine we'll kiss you."

"Lily!" Kris said shocked.

"Do what I do." She whispered.

Lily then kissed her finger, and put it to James' mouth. Her finger tingled, which slowly moved throughout her body. She felt warm inside, but the warmth left when she took her finger off his lips. Though the tingling continued. Kris did the same, but did not seem as though she felt the same weak knee feeling Lily did. But she definitely felt something because then and there, she started to kiss Sirius.

"What changed your heart?" Sirius said, "And more importantly, see me at Hogsmeade?"

"Never said I was going out with you did I?" Kris said smirking.

"But… you… crud." He said.

"Nice, comin Lils?"Kris said. All the girls (and Frank) were standing up but Lily and Kat, Kat was still kissing Remus.

Lily looked up into James' hazel eyes; he looked into Lilys' green eyes. They both felt the same melting feeling inside until Lily was jerked away from James by Alex, who was looking incredulously at Lily.

"Don't go…" James managed to whisper. But Lily was already being pulled halfway up the marble staircase to be asked,

"What the bloody hell is going on Lily." Kris said.

**OOOOO suspense! No, still not hyper. ****But not as tired…**** Thank you typing!**

**Ps. I ****cant**** find out how you feel if you don't review!**

**Pss****. So review**

**Psss****. Is there such thing as a ****Pss**** and Psss?**


	9. TheReason:EyesOnTheBackOfHerHead

** Hello again! Now I can type home-alone… ugh finally!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl****a**** girl with brown hair and brown eyes. That girl decided to w****rite a story for ****Fanfiction****t****hough she eventually ****became depressed**** from the sadness**** of writing stupid, evil disclaimers. **

"Lily what is wrong with you?" Rori said.

"Nothing…" Lily said unsurely

"Lils, who, what, where, when, and how, is wrong." Kat said running up from behind.

"James… he and I… Great Hall… now… I'm confused…" Lily said slowly.

"Wow, so specific!" Frank said in mock appreciation.

"I understand." Kat said quietly.

"Me too." Rori said, just as quiet.

"Why thank you for telling us." Kris said sarcastically.

"Lily looked into James' eyes he looked into her eyes. Chills?" Kat said.

"…yeah…" Lily said.

"How'd you know that?" Frank asked.

"It happened whenever Lily looks at him or whenever he even hears her voice. He's my 'cousin'. He tells me this stuff." She said.

"Well he's not really your cousin… you just live at his manor." Alex said.

"Very true." Kat said.

"Whoa! When'd you get here Alex!?" Frank said with delayed reactions.

"I've been here the whole time dumbas-"

"Changing the subject." Rori said.

"Ok I recovered, but if he wasn't such a jerk I might go out with him," Lily said, sighing, "oh well."

"He's not a jerk!" Kat said defiantly.

"Whatever." Lily said.

"No, it's not 'whatever'" Kat said, "he loves you, yes love Lily." She added at Lily skeptical look.

"I don't believe it." Snape said, walking up to the group of friends.

"Shut up." Kat said, "like I said before, you don't even know him."

"Yeah, and he doesn't know me, though he still decides to bother me!" Severus muttered to Alex.

"Thanks Sev." Lily said.

"Sorry to break up this little party, but it's already time for class soooo… MOVE IT!" McGonagall said, pushing through the group.

"Pushy pushy." Frank said to her back. She stopped and turned around.

"Detention Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes Professor…" he said with complete politeness. Though when she turned her back on him he flipped a rude hand gesture at her.

"DO you wish to have another detention Longbottom?" She said without turning around.

"How'd you!" He said.

"Have you ever heard the rumor that I have eyes on the back of my head?" She asked to an astonished Frank.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Well it isn't true," She said bluntly, laughing at the look on Frank's face, "your detention will be in two weeks."

"Bye Professor?" he said confusedly

"Time for class!" Kris said in mock cheerfulness.

"Wooooo…" Rori said.


	10. DetentionsCanBeFun!

**Hi! **

**Currently listening to: Stronger- ****Kanye**** West**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! WHAT IS WITH U PEOPLE**** sorry 4 the outburst……..**

"Longbottom!" McGonagall said from her desk.

"Yes Professor?" He said looking feebly up at her from his chair.

"You know why you are here, correct?"

"Ya, I mocked you and flipped you off."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind," She said in mock appreciation, "but someone is joining you today for your detention."

"Who?" He said.

"Ms. Prewet."

"Alice!?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Longbottom?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Frank muttered.

"Ok then, _Ms. __Prewet_!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Yeah, yeah professor I'm her-" Alice said running through the doorway and crashing into Frank, "s-sorry."

"It's fine… what's wrong?" Frank said, his eyes looking right into Alice's averted ones. She looked into his eyes and blushed.

"We broke up…" she whispered so only Frank could hear.

"Why?"

"He told me why you kissed me and well…"

"You broke up with him?"

"Yeah…"

"Boo-hoo." Frank said coldly, turning around to look at the chalkboard, which now had one sentence on it, _I shall be polite__ to my Teachers_.

"Go on Frank, I know you like me." Alice whispered.

"Well I'm not too sure 'bout that anymore." Frank said, if anything, even more cold.

"Well, I like you more then Derek. We only went out to get you and Rori jealous."

"That's cruel then."

"That's why you 'went out' with her isn't it?" Alice said, temper rising.

"Yes, but I would've gone out with you. I was going to ask you out when Lily and Kris told me you were with Derek!" Frank said, his face red with anger.

"I can't believe you!" Alice shouted standing up.

"Excuse me Ms. Prewet?" Professor McGonagall said looking up from her papers.

"Oh… nothing Professor…" Alice muttered sitting down, face red with embarrassed.

Frank snorted, "Nice."

"Thanks." Alice said sarcastically.

"You're Welcome." Frank said smiling. Alice laughed, and surprisingly McGonagall didn't notice.

"Hmm…" Alice said, looking down at her almost-filled parchment.

"Wannacometodaballwidme?" Frank said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"Uhuh." She whispered.

"Yes!" Frank said, jumping up and running circles around the room.

"Uh… Mr. Longbottom… are you alright?" McGonagall said with a baffled look on her face.

"Yup, I'm fine." He said plopping into his seat and quickly finishing his lines, "Done!"

"Give." She said holding out her hand, "Prewet, are you done also? It's getting late."

"Yes Professor." Alice said getting up.

"Then scoot, I'm tired and I wish to get some sleep before Potter and Black play some prank."

"Good night Professor!" Frank said cheerfully, hugging Alice.

"Night…" Alice said.

"Goodbye my dear. I shall see you tomorrow, Great Hall, seven o' clock?" Frank said.

"Yes my handsome prince. Good nigh-"

"Awwww you're togever my widdle fwendy wendies!" Alex said, appearing out of nowhere, "well at least Frank's my fwendy wendy."

"What are you?" Alice said startled.

"I'm a dementor! What do you think I am?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I meant who-"

"Come on Alex, you know you're a dementor." Kris said, also appearing next to Frank.

"I'm Alex. Slytherian. " She said to Alice, holding out her hand to shake. Though when Alice reached out her hand to shake she snatched it away and ran it through her hair.

Alice laughed and hugged her and turned to Kris, "Now, what's your name Kris?"

"Sarah." She said.

"Nice." Frank said.

"Enough chit-chat! Get to bed!" McGonagall yelled, strolling down the corridor in a pink pony night dress.


	11. Preperations

**This ****chappy**** is**** preps 4 ****the hallows**** of ****een**** ball. And if you didn't understand what I just wrote… then just read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: …****meany****…**

"Derek asked me out to the dance!" said an excited Rori, running into the dorm.

"Eat your sock." Lily said, looking at Kat.

"Eeeewwww no!" Kat said.

"That's your dare, do it"

"Haaaallo?" Rori said slapping Lily's head.

"What the bloody hell Rori!" Lily said rubbing her head and turning to face Rori.

"Well you didn't hear me so I decided to get your attention!" She said smiling, "And you whine loud enough so everyone can hear you, so they listen!"

"Oooh would you like some ice for that burn?" Kris exclaimed as Kat quickly turned around, vanishing her sock.

"I heard her, I just chose not to listen."

"… still burned… but not as bad as lily's… her's is like a major second degree burn… Rori's is like minor first degree." Kris said logically.

"Nice vanishing skills Kat, come on. The ball is in… like… THREE HOURS! WE HAVE TO GET READY!" Alex shouted from Lily's bed by the window.

"Hey, you vanished your sock!" Lily said.

"Four hours!" Kris said bolting off her bed.

"Come on!" Alex said, pulling Rori and Lily up by their arms, and pushing Lily into the bathroom.

_1 hour later_

"Done!" Lily said, walking out of the bathroom towards Kris who was already fully dressed, she was a bikini mode, a black suit with blue stars and frill. Lily was dressed as a devil, she had on horns, a red tank-top with two straps on one side and none on the other, it came down above her stomach, and a red mini-skirt. Black high-heeled boots and laced stockings. She had pointed red wings, long red nails on one hand. Her hair was slightly curled, and was partially put up.

"That took not at all as long as I thought! Usually you take forever!" Kris said, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily said smirking, "Kat, get in the potty-room."

_Two hours __later_

"Tada!" Kat said. She was a fairy, she had a loose purple top and a purple skirt that came above her knees. She had multicolored wings on, though they were mostly purple. Her hair was in a pony tail

"Huh, I said_Lils_ was slow…" Kris said.

"Ha, Rori and Alice are done, and-" Lily said.

"Oh, Alice is here?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, she's a hula girl. She left an hour ago but she was wearing a strapless top with a flower and a loose skirt. Yeah Al-" Lily said.

"Ya, and I'm a Indian." Rori said, pointing out her strapless fake-zebra skin shirt and her skirt. Also the red makeup stripes on her cheeks.

"Nice." Kat said.

"Aaaaaleeeeex." Lily called.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" She said back.

"Get in the bathroom Alex!"Kat said.

"I'm done…" Alex said confused, her hair up. She was already wearing a flowered green shirt and skirt with grey stockings.

"But you said… Lily?" Kat said blushing, turning towards Lily.

"Well, I was _saying _that she was done _but_ you interrupted me yet again." Lily said, agitated.

"Well… you…" She said.

"Shouldn't have interrupted me." Lily finished.

"But-"

"Oy, you shouldn't have interrupted, that's it." Kris said impatiently.

"Why-"

"Oh my God!" Alex cried, "We _have_ to go, now!"

"We have to meet our dates in the Great Hall." Rori said when Alex and Kat walked out.

"Oh… ok…" Lily said sadly.

"You could've went with James," Kris asked when Rori left.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"He didn't ask…"Lily said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Kris looked the other way as if to say Lily didn't know something.

"Come on then…" Lily said.


	12. Hallows of Een Ball Part 1

**Ok, just so u no, this story takes place in 6th year. Incase I didn't say that… don't be mad if I didn't………**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm ****Jk**** Rowling? Here's proof,**

**Hermione- Hey Draco, ****wanna**** make out?**

**Draco: ****Psh**** yeah.**

**Pansy- ****Nooooo**

**Draco- fine Alex**

**Hermione: Alex?????**

**Pansy (****alex****)-****ya**** my nickname.**

**Hermione- ?????**

_**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

"Hello dear Kat, how are you?" Remus asked Kat as she walked up to him, outside the Great Hall.

"Uh, Remus? Why'd you dress up as a bunny?" She said, looking him up and down.

"I am not a bunny, I am a rabbit."

"Remmi." Kat said as if he was kidding, "They're the same exact thing."

"No they are not." Remus said, "Bunnies are, well, sissies. Rabbits are macho."

"Well you're still a bunny." Kat said smirking.

"What?" Remus whimpered.

"God Remus, you take everything so seriously. Not just here, everywhere."

"Oh, Sirius is everywhere all right!" Sirius said running up to the pair. "Huh, Moony, where'd you get the idea to be a bunny? I'm a puppy." He added, winking at Remus.

"I am not a bunny I am a r-" Remus started saying while Kat started laughing.

"Hey, nice bunny costume Moonsie." Derek said, walking up to them with linked arms with Rori, also winking. "I'm a fox."

"I am _not_ a bunny, I am a _rab_-"

"Hey, I'm a bunny to!" Frank said walking over to them.

"I am not a bunny! I am a rabbit!" Remus said, face red with anger. Kat was on the ground laughing at how dumb her boyfriend was. (A/n dumb in a good way of course!)

"Whatever. Got to find Alice." Frank said, looking at Remus in disbelief.

"Bye Franky," Rori said hugging him. She turned to help Kat up and saw Derek had a red face. She laughed. "Derek, if I liked him, why would I be with you?"

His face lightened, "Well, you went out with him, can't be sure."

"Uh, to make you jel- I _mea__n_ true, true." She said.

"Oh, the doors are open. Come on' Kat." Remus said, pulling on Kat's arm.

"Oh, ok. Derek, Rori, you come to." She said grabbing Rori's arm, who grabbed Derek's arm, who grabbed Sirius' arm, who grabbed 'the dark haired girl that just appeared beside him''s arm.

"Why hello Kris, lookin mighty fine." Sirius said, eyeing Kris' costume

"You can look, but you can't touch." She said smirking.

"Oh come on' Krissy-baby. You know you want me."

"Yeah, but its fun holding it above your head."

"W-what?" He said confused.

"I'm apologetic if your itty-bitty outlook cannot comprehend the peculiarity of the circumstances at hand."

"Big words!" Sirius said, actually starting to sob, still being pulled along by Remus.

"Oh stop talking!" Kris said.

"I realized you haven't let go then."

"Oh, good bye!" Kris said wiggling out of Sirius' grip.

"Nooooooo, Kris! You'll die! The floor is like lava! It will burn you and… and… and… you'll die!" Sirius said.

"… You truly are crazy." Kris said, grabbing Sirius' hand again, rolling her eyes.

"Crazy in love… with you…" Sirius said. Kris laughed at how cheesy it sounded.

The chain of people became a conga line within five seconds of the conversation. The line passed the door where Lily was standing there watching it skeptically. "I have wacked out friends…" she said.

"But you're perfect." A voice said from behind her.

"Why are you here Potter." She said without turning around.

"Cause you are." He put his arms on her shoulders and turned her around.

"What?" She started until James put his lips on hers. Silencing her. The kiss deepened, she actually kissed back.

When they broke apart James said, "Does Ms. Evans like me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. She does."

"Shall I see you again?" James asked in a fake southern American drawl.

"Perhaps, maybe a dance." Lily said.

"Sure my fine lady." He said ditching the drawl, and walking into the Hall.

"Bye…" She whispered, and then spun around when he was out of sight. "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?"

She decided to walk into the Great Hall, but stopped immediately.

"…how do I know you still don't like that Evans girl? Huh?" a girl with blonde hair in a witch costume.

"Fine! Want me to confess to everyone?"

"Go ahead." She put her hands on her hips.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

"I do not love, or even like, Lily Evans." James said loudly.

"Can't hear you!" The girl cried.

"I do not love, or even like, Lily Evans!"

Lily felt her eyes burn, water slowly flowed down her face. She started walking into the Hall anyway, she wiped away the tears when she got to James. "You… fuc… I hate you!" She yelled slapping him so hard he fell to his knees, a giant red imprint of a hand on his face.

"Lily come ba-" He yelled from the ground.

"Good, now everyone knows! Come on, I like this song." The blonde said.

"Ok Bethany…"

"It's an American song. Apologize, by Timbaland." Bethany said.

_'__I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm __hearin__ what you say__'_

"Can I get you some punch?" James asked.

"Sure!" She smiled.

_'__but__ I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me__'_

James walked to the punch bowl and saw Lily.

_'Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You__ tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...'_

"Lily, I'm sorry. I truly am."

She looked at him and just turned and walked away.

_'It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

James walked back to Bethany.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you__'_

"Drink." She said rudely, holding out her hand.

_'And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's __nothin__ new - yeah __yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red'_

"Sorry there's a big line." He mumbled.

_'Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But__ I'm afraid...'_

"Oh, So I'm not good enough for that?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, no, I'll get it. Sorry."

_'It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late'_

"Two punches." He said to Professor Slughorn who was serving drinks.

"Surely James." He said. "One for Ms. Evans. Correct?"

"No…" He said walking away.

_'It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah__I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm __holdin__ on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...'_

"You're finally here! We didn't even get to dance!" She said, taking both drinks, giving one to a Hulflepuff boy.

"hey, that was mi-"

"I hope you don't mind," She said drinking her drink, "this is my ex-boyfriend, he wanted me to dance with him so I was like, why not."

"Wha… fine…"

A fast song came on, some of the girls started whispering and finding dance partners. A girl whispered to her friend, "If you wanna dirty dance, now's the time, they're prob'ly gonna put on more fast songs. I'm happy the first one is by Cascada."

_'Boy meets girl_

_You__ were my dream, __my world_

_But I__ was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own__'_

James sighed, he realized that every song that came on basically described what he did to Lily.

_'I feel so all alone_

_Though__ I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you'_

'Huh,' he thought, 'well that doesn't describe what happened, I doubt she ever loved me. Or ever will.'

_'I need a miracle_

_I __wanna__ be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl'_

He looked to his girlfriend and her ex dancing. He thought that it should be him she was dancing with, not whoever her ex was.

_'One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I __wanna__ be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see'_

James couldn't believe how incredibly brainless he always was around the girl he knew he loved, not Bethany, no. Lily. He knew going out with Bethany was a very bad idea, everyone who went out with her then regretted it, and called her 'the Hufflepuff Whore'.

_'That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me'_

James was starting to get angry now, Bethany was dancing with everyone, but him. He started to walk towards her. He tapped her shoulder and when she turned around she grinned and started dancing with him. He liked her, a lot.

_'It can happen to me'_

The singing stopped, the tune went on. It replayed the melody continuously. James realized everyone was in the center of the floor. He tapped Betheny, and pulled her with him to the center.

_'Miracle… miracle…'_

It was Sirius. Acting out the words… with Remus. Kat and Kris were laughing very… very… _very… _hard from the sidelines. Sirius and Remus were holding hands and swinging them back and forth, jumping up and down.

_'Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My__ love is real my feelings pure'_

Sirius raised one hand for day, Remus raised one for night. They swung their hands around and grabbed the others hand for 'always by you side'. Sirius tapped his head for 'know for sure'. Remus was jumping from side-to-side with the beat, pushing on his heart with both his hands.

_'So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause__ I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you'_

Sirius leaped and fake-fell for 'take a try'. Remus put his finger to his lips and shook his head for 'no need to ask me why'. Sirius tapped his head again for 'know it's true'. Then for 'I'm still in love with you' Derek jumped in to the circle, behind Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus held hands and Derek had his hands on his heart.

_'I need a miracle..._

_I __wanna__ be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me__I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I __wanna__ be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me'_

Remus, Sirius, and Derek were just jumping up and down, why waving their arms above their heads frantically.

_'Miracle... Miracle'_

They did a pirouette.

_'Miracle... Miracle'_

Another pirouette.

The whole crowds started cheering. Anyone who didn't know the marauders would have thought they were insane. But this school was no beginner when it came to the marauders, they were forewarned that James, Sirius, Derek, Frank, and Remus were going to dance to the last song. They prepared themselves. The dance wasn't even halfway over.


	13. Hallows of Een Ball Part 2

**Ps. Derek's ****animagus**** is a fox, just thought id tell u. o**

**Currently listening to:**

**Through the Fire and the Flames ,By, Dragon Fore**

"Alice!" Frank said without turning his head.

"Fine," She pouted, "but that strawberry was mine." She added, taking a peek at the mentioned strawberry.

"Alice, do you want the berry."

"Yes." She moaned.

"Ok then!" Frank said, lifting Alice's chin up with one hand, feeding her the chocolate-coated strawberry with the other.

"Yughmmy." She said through the mouthful of strawberry.

"I take that as yum?"

"Yeagha… I mean yeah." She said, gulping down the berry.

"Ha, Dumbly must be rich… how does he afford all this food!" Frank said, looking at the giant table of food. Sandwiches, meats, carrots, potatoes, more types of vegetables, seafood, chips, pretzels, crisps, bread, butter, creams, cakes, tarts, pies, quiches, pastries, fruit, chocolates, an entire chocolate fountain. Actually, there were three types of chocolate in it, magic-ed it to not touch each other. Dark, milk, and white chocolate. There were green and silver cups that would contain whatever you said you wanted it to contain, whatever you wanted to drink would turn silver if you had a green cup and green if you had a silver cup.

"Frank?" Alice asked.

"Whahuh?" He said, not taking his eyes off the food.

"You're drooling." She giggled.

"What?!" He said frantically wiping his face.

"Got your attention, didn't I?" Alice smirked.

"You already had my attention." Frank said. It was his time to smirk at the look on Alice's face.

"Wha?" was all she could get out.

"Wha meaning, whant to dance?" Frank said.

"…sure!" Alice said, running ahead.

"Haaaa…" Frank signed. He saw Rori and Derek dancing together.

"You know," Derek said, "if I wasn't here than-"

"Than Remus would be the ugliest here, yeah I know." Rori said smirking.

"Hey!"

"Your right, James is definitely uglier than Remus…" Rori said, lost in thought.

"Ms. Rori Red! I am astounded! How could you say such a thing?" Derek said in mock-hurt.

"How could you dance to 'Miracle' with Sirius and Remus?"

"Touché my dear, touché."

"Ha, touché, that's a funny word." She said insanely.

"Well that's enough sugar for you!"

"Noooooo! I loooooveeeee suuuugarrrrrrrr. Ha, I sound like a fox! Arrrrrrrrrarrrrrr arrrrrr."

"A-a fox? What makes you think of a fox?" Derek asked hurriedly.

"Well that's my favorite animal! So… yeah."

"Oh…" He said as Kris and Sirius went past.

"Oh Krissy! Where'd you go honey?" Sirius called.

"N. O. No. Do you know what that word means?" Kris asked.

"Of course silly," He said as if she were kidding, "I know what no means. But you love that game! Dumbly said two people had to recommend it if we were gonna play it! Please!" He said, dropping down on his knees, still attempting to follow her. He fell.

"Sirius, if I say okay, will you promise something?"

"Anything!"

"Don't you dare come to me."

"…shit… ake…"

"Mushrooms!" Rori said, tripping over Sirius. (a/n get it shit-ake mushrooms? Hahahaha yeah I know it's gay. That's what I'm laughing at.)

"Come on Kris!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Kris asked a tall man with a gray beard and gray hair.

"Ha, you're the twentieth person to ask that, oh, it's Siwius." 'Dumbledore' said, turning around

"Snivilus." He said.

"Snape, first thing, where's the real Dumby." Kris asked

"Over there." Dumble-Snape said pointing to an identical gray haired man.

"Second thing, where's Alex?"

"Potty."

"Oooooook then. Bye Severus!"

"Bye Kris."

"How come you call him Snivilus 'Severus', but you call me Black?" Sirius asked

"Cause he's my friend."

"Uh! I am offended!"

"Wohoo, call the media." Kris said.

"That was sarcastic wasn't it…"

"Noooo… genius…" She muttered.

"What do you want Ms. Penn?" Dumbledore asked when they got to him.

"ahem…" Sirius said.

"Well I was thinking…"

"ahem."

"Yes?" Dumbledore said.

"Ahem!"

"Could we play…"

"AHEM!" Sirius yelled.

"Something you wish to say Mr. Black?"

"You did not acknowledge me."

"Wohoo, call the media." He said, turning to Kris again. "Continue Ms. Penn."

"Could we play 'Honey do you love me?'."

"Well that's just fantastic!" He yelled. "That'll be funny guys."

"Thank you!" Sirius said.

"Good idea Ms. Penn."

Sirius started sniffling as Dumbledore turned the music off and arranged the students in a giant circle. Him, Kris, and Sirius were in center.

"The rules of the game are as follows. The person in the center goes around in the circle, chooses one person and says 'Honey do you love me?'. The person then replies, 'Honey I love you, but I just can't smile.'." Sirius explained.

"Less make this more interesting, lets have them say 'Baby do you love me?' 'Baby I love you but I just can't smile.'" Dumbledore said.

"I go first!" Sirius cried.

"Wait. Teachers play too." Kris said, and with a wave of her wand, the teachers on the sidelines were in the circle.

Kris and Dumbledore retreated to the circle around Sirius. "Oh yeah," Dumbledore added, "no touching, touching is creepy.'

Sirius automatically went to Remus, who smiled immediately when he did his infamous 'Siri-eyes'. Remus almost went to Kat, but did a sharp turn to Lily, who was already smiling. "You're it." He said.

"I hate you… as a brother." Lily said illogically.

Lily started skipping around the edge of circle singing 'la di da di la li da' a few people almost laughed but caught themselves. She then started jumping up and down wildly, one or two people laughed. Then did a belly flop onto the ground. She got up clutching her ribs saying, "If I wasn't emotionally weak right now, I would have attempted to fly." Everyone was laughing now. One Gryffindor seventh year was the only one that wasn't laughing. She went up to him and said, "Oh baby baby do you love me?" She said to the boy… she thought his name was Divad.

"No." he said. Lily pretended to cry and the boy burst out laughing.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Divad."

"Ahah!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Divad circled the… circle a few times and walked up to Kat. She burst out laughing before he said anything. He looked to Lily and shrugged. Lily laughed.

Kat went up to Lily, said the saying, she said the other saying back. She didn't even blink.

"I hate you." She whispered to Lily.

"Like a sister."

"Whatever."

Kat went around in the circle, being rejected every time until she got to James who laughed. Kat ended up standing next to Bethany. Bethany informed her of what happened with a grin on her face. She noticed James was walking towards Lily, the smirk was wiped off. Kat couldn't believe her cousin could do that. She thought James truly loved Lily. James asked Lily but said 'Lily do you like me.'

She replied, "I thought I did, but you proved me wrong." A single tear came down her face, no smile, her face was very unlikely to smile again, because of him.

When he turned away, she asked Professor Slughorn, to whom she was standing next to if she could stop playing, of course, her being his favorite, said yes.

She walked to one of the tables near the edge of the Great Hall. She saw James go to Bethany who answered with 'Of course sweetie.' and a kiss on the lips. Lily couldn't take it, she just cried.

**not updating til i reach 53 reveiws -6:00**

**fine, make it 50 -7:00**


	14. Hallows of Een Ball Part 3

**Wooo**** 50!**

**Ya****, Honey do u love me is over.**

**Disclaimer… u no ****wat**** NO MORE DISCLAIMERS 4 ME!!!**

"Lils, are you gonna join the costume contest?" Alex said, tapping Lily on the back.

"No…" She said, "Wait a second! The dance is three-fourths done?!"

"Yeah, It was sooooo fun."

"Thanks." Lily said sarcastically.

"Come on! You could've danced, Divad was looking for you, yeah I know Divad." Alex said by the look on Lily's face.

"Oh. Continue."

"When I told him about Bethany, he freaked out. He wants to help."

"You guys are making such a big deal about it, its fine."

"Lily, if it was fine, you wouldn't be here. If it was fine, you'd be happy. If it was fine, you'd be with you're friends, with James."

"Don't talk to me about him." Lily said, getting up and turning away from Alex.

"Lily, someone needs to. Why not me?"

"Don't talk to me about him! I don't care about him." Lily said.

"Lily Evans." Alex said, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. But had it thrown off, "You care, because you love him."

"I was wrong." She said walking away, "I won't make that mistake again."

"Good try Alex." A voice said from behind her, "But Lily's been tortured too much by James to love him. She's like me."

"Severus Snape. I know Lily likes him. She's scared to show it."

"She's scared of being hurt again." Kris said walking up to them.

"Oh what a surprise, Krissy." Snape said.

"Nice to see you too Sevipoo."

"Sevipoo?" Alex asked, laughing.

"We have a very strong love-hate, well more of a friend-hate relationship." Kris said.

"Psh yeah, cause if my Kris loved you Snivilous, I'd have to beat the grease out of you." Sirius said walking towards them.

"Whatever." Snape said, flipping him off.

"Kris, we're dancing to this song!" Sirius said pulling her.

"Whahuh?"_'__I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts__'_

Sirius then started taking off his shirt.

_'__And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm __disco__ dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk__'_

He pretended to be a model on a catwalk.

_'__I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little __tush__ on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little __t__ush__ on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song'_

Kris and Sirius stopped dancing. They both were smiling. "For an 'it', you really know how to dance." Sirius smirked. Kris' eyebrows contracted towards the middle a bit, she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Sirius looked down reached out for her hand and caught it. Her pulled her back and kissed her, she kissed back.

"For a dog, you can kiss, well."

"W-what?" He stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Your animagus."

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"I didn't, but I do now." She smirked.

"Kris, please. You can't tell anyone."

"So, what are James and Derek's? Oh, Remus too."

"Minus Remus, plus Peter."

"Pettegrew?" She said shocked.

"We helped him and Derek."

"We?" She pushed.

"James and I." He said cautiously.

"I'll ask again, what are they?" What are they wearing.

"Peter, rat. Ewww he's a rat. Derek, fox. James… Rudolph?""No, a stag."

"Well he's dressed as Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.'

"Whatever." He said, walking to the food table.

"Oy!" Kris shouted after him, "Don't forget me!"

Lily turned away. She heard everything they had just said together. It made sense. Stag-Prongs. Dog-Padfoot. Rat-Wormtail. Fox-Cooper. Remus, Remus was a… a… well, he didn't have an animagus, or so Sirius said. But Moony, that was his nickname. Moony… moon…

Lily gasped aloud. She figured it out. Remus is a werewolf. She ran into the crowd of dancers to find Remus, but instead she saw Bethany with James. She stopped immediately, turned around, and walked away. She couldn't handle it. Alex was right. She did like him, perhaps love. Him.

"Lily Evans get up in that line!" Frank yelled when it came time to judge costumes. You didn't have to, but you got a big trophy if you won. A big, _shiny_ trophy.

"Fine."

"But first," Hit softly punched Lily's arm, "that's for not dressing like a slut."

The Judges were Dumbledore and professor Slughorn. They immediately picked Remus, Frank, Lily, and Bethany out from everyone else. They also picked Snape and Divad. Divad was dressed as a Hobo.

"Creative costumes everyone. Many people were good, but here are your three winners." Slughorn said.

"Indeed." Dumbledore added.

"Third, Mr. Snape. Second, Ms. Evans. First, Mr. Longbottom." Said Professor McGonagall, holding a small trophy to Snape and Lily, and a giant one, the size of a first year, to Frank.

"Well students, I truly hope you had fun at this ball today. The ball is over, please report to your dormitories, you may stay up there, but I suggest you get to bed. You have much tomfoolery to do this weekend." Dumbledore said.

Up in the dormitory, Frank and Remus were having a fight over the contest.

"We had the same exact costume! How did you win?" he said with a red face.

"Psh, I just have more pizzazz!" Frank said, striking a pose.

"What?!"

"You know, pizzazz. Some flavor, a zing, a zang. A little som'in som'in."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to bed." Lily said, standing up. Waving to the crowd that had formed there she walked up the stairs to her dorm. James hadn't returned yet, and she wasn't going to wait for him to break her heart again. She laid in her bed and soon fell asleep. She had a dream of what happened. James said those hurtful words repeatedly , 'I do not love, or even like, Lily Evans.'

**How come I always end it with Lily being sad? Ok I have a challenge for u reviewers. ****Well… not a challenge… but more of you reviewers doing me a favor. cheesy smile ok after u review- YES IF YOU READ THIS YOU MUST REVIEW!!! MUST!!! –go to my profile and vote for the poll I have set up. Who is ****ur****fav****Girl character.**** Just say. I'm not sure if I should add ****another girl, well… who knows. raises hand '****Ooooo**** I know!' 'Yes Erin?' ****'The Reviewers!'**** 'Do not correct the teacher Erin, detention for you missy.' 'sniffle' **

**Ha, yeah that was random… Ignore the ps. unless you personally know me. But read the ****Pss**

**-Erin**

**Ps. NO I M NOT COPING YOU KAT! I WANT TO MOTIVATE MY REVIEWERS!**

**Pss****Lets**** try for 65 or more. Yeah I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Psss****. Hi**

**Pssss****. Hi**

**Psssss****. Hi**

**Pssssss****. Hi**

**Psssssss.Hi**

**Ps x8.**** Hi**

**Ps x9.**

**Ps x10**

**Ps x11**

**Ps x 12**

**Ps x13**

**Ps x14**

**Ps x15**

**Ps x16.**

**Ps x17.****Wo****, you read THIS FAR? ****Wooooooooo**** ok.**** I ****have a**** riddle! (****no**** not tom riddle, ****hahaha****… yes cheesy joke on purpose) The number before this one is twice my favorite number. Guess my favorite number and if you get it right ill acknowledge your ****smarticleness**** in my next chapter.**


	15. The Golden Cross

**I'm surprised dear ****Reviewonians****. (Yes, used my fantastical word again) Only, I think, yeah, two people guessed my favorite number. One of you got it ****right (****FFnerd#1) ****the other (books-are-half-my-life) guessed 0. The answer was 8! ****Yay**** 8!**

**Ahhh**** anyway… oh crud… what was I saying… OH YEAH! In my poll the winner is so far Kris! ****Yay**** Kris! You are our favorite girl in this story so far! She is winning by 1, ****cause**_**no one else**__**voted**_** but dear Harrypotterfan105. Ur awesome! But of course- all ****reviewonians**** are awesome cause, ****psh****, you just are. Remember, Do the poll and REVIEW!**

**The townspeople of ****my ****ReviewonianCity**

**books-are-half-my-life**

**scribbles.pooksta**

**Remy's little ****gurl**

**Harrypotterfan105**

**Ffnerd#1**

**magic26446**

**Siriusissexxy**

**Dragonballgeek101**

**choirsinger**

**ArtemisMagic**

**Isobel Ana**

**sexybeastedward**

**blobbyblobbyblobbyi**** (yes, I reviewed for myself. Yes, I know it's weird.)**

**iamHPfan****-**

**Captain Severus ****Padfeet**

**evagelia**

**Emmi****-Chick**

**J-anet25**

**hopelesslyXobsessed**

**Claps Thank you for being **_**faithful **_**Reviewonians****. looks at people who haven't reviewed in a very **_**very**_** long time**

**Disclaimer: definition of a disclaimer- to take up space in a ****fanfiction****, everyone knows you don't write good enough to be the actual writer, so why write this?**

"Lilsypoo!" Alex called, waking Lily up on a Saturday afternoon. (a/n yes, afternoon)

"Whafungaha?"

"Wha-fun-ga-ha?" Alex asked.

"Wha. Funge. A. Ha." Lily said slower.

"Meaning." Kris said walking up to her.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" Lily said yawning, getting out of bed.

"Early?" Kris snorted, looking towards Alex.

"Lils you may not want to hear this, but…"

"But what.

"Haha, five seconds to get rid of that word!" Alex screeched.

Lily sighed. She knew Alex was an early bird, but she was abnormally hyper today. "Alex what did you eat for breakfast. And…" Lily looked around to see her dorm-mates gone. All but Kris and Alex, and Alex didn't camp out in their Dorm, "where is everyone?"

"Ha like we were saying Lily-"

"Lily…" Alex whined, cutting Kris off.

"Yeah?" She said being careful not to use 'that word'.

"You didn't get rid of the word…" She said it as though it gave her extreme pain. She started to cry, slamming her closed fists on the ground.

"Kris, say the word."

"What." Kris said blandly.

Alex popped up from the ground like a piece of popcorn. "Five seconds to get rid of that word!"

"Hey Alex." She said.

"What?"

"Five seconds to get rid of that word!" Kris and Lily chanted in unison.

"Gits…" She said walking down the stairs to find a new person to annoy.

"As I was saying. It's two o' clock."

"Know wonder I was tired!" Lily said.

"In the afternoon." Kris added.

"…oh…" Lily said simply walking down the stairs.

" 'surprised you didn't ask me where everyone was." Kris said.

"I did…"

"Oh. Alice is probably snogging Frank, Rori and Derek went to hogsmeade. Remus and Kat are on a _romantic_ walk around _the lake_." She said.

Something in her memory moved. She remembered that everyone were illegal animagus, she remembered about Remus. "Kris. Help me find Remus."

"Whatever." She said.

Outside the castle, they saw Kat and Remus immediately, probably because it was the end of November. Oh, and did I mention it was _freezing_?

"Remus Lily wants to-" Kris started.

"Remus I need to talk to you." Lily pleaded.

Remus looked to Kat, who nodded. Kat then looked to Kris, who shrugged. "Sure."

Remus walked over to Lily and when they started to walk, Kat and Kris made to follow him. Lily made a hand gesture to stop. When they were out of earshot Lily began. "Remus, I know your secret."

"What?" He looked completely alarmed.

"Remus it's ok… being a werewolf doesn't change who I know you are."

"Lily, thank you."

"Question."

"Yeah?"

"When are going to tell Kat."

"… I don't know… I was hoping maybe beginning of seventh year. Maybe over the summer."

"Sooner?"

"Well, I have a feeling we aren't as close as we need to be for her to… to know that…"

"I know Kat. She'd want to know."

"And she will. Eventually."

Lily looked uneasy at his plan, but didn't complain anymore. They walked back in silence. Lily got Kris, and when she walked away she heard Kat ask Remus, "_What'd she say_."

He replied, "Nothing. Really." She looked at him, but turned to face the lake again.

They saw Alex and Snape when they walked into the school again. Kris and Lily never saw them together at the dance, but maybe it was because they didn't expect Dumbledore to be dancing with his students. Alex just hugged Snape very tightly when they walked past.

"Severus Snape… it's beautiful…" She said holding up a golden cross with a pearl in the middle on a chain.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died… then I was left with my father." His eyes seemed to change from grey to black. They always did when he mentioned his father.

"Sev. Lils and I have told you over and over again, come to live with us! Your dad abuses you, and he has no right!"

"No. Your parents think I'm a shady character, they get so angry when I'm around… I can't do that to you."

"Forget about th-"

"And lily, I couldn't go to her house, no Alex I just couldn't. Lily's sister hates her because of me. I don't want her parents to hate her to." He looked away from Alex.

"Sev…"

"No. I can do it." He said putting his finger on her mouth. "I had to for ten years since my mom died… I'm seventeen. I can defend myself."

"I-"

"No."

"You… ok. But I want you to know I love you."

"Alex Smith, I l-love you too." He said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I love you too."

They hugged each other when and when they broke apart they kissed.

"Awwww Awex Smiff has a widdle boyfwend!"

"Shut up Rori."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The Roriness around you gave you away."

"Snape." Derek said stretching out his hand.

"Cartwheel." Snape said shaking Derek's hand.

Rori snorted. "I didn't know your last name was Cartwheel?"

"Well it is."

"And when did you two become friends." Alex asked.

"Acquaintances more like. And forever ago." Derek said.

"Yeah, we have nothing against each other."

"Hey Rori!" Alex said suddenly.

"What?!"

"Yesssss! Five seconds to get rid of that word."

Rori looked at Snape who said, "That's why I love 'er."

Everyone laughed except Alex, who was busy doing a victory dance.

**OK FOLLOW MY DIRECTIONS CLOSELY… OR AT LEAST REVIEW**

**1). REVIEW!**

**2). GO TO MY PROFILE!**

**3). CLICK ON THE POLL AT THE TOP OF THE SCREEN.**

**4). VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE GIRL!**


	16. AnimagusGurlsandSnow

**Hallo again! I'm just ****gonna**** add on to the list of the infamous 'Reviewonians'-**

**ginnypoee**

**Sterling Fire ****Kittie**

**JESSICA**

**weheartdumbledore224**

**Welcome to the life of Reviewonians****. NEWS FOR THE POLL! In 3****rd****- ****alex**** with 1 vote. ****2****nd****- Kris with 3 votes.**** And in 1st- drum roll LILY! ****Woooo**

**Disclaimer: ****No, ****na**** ah, ****psh**** no. I refuse to do a disclaimer. **

A man was standing in front of a kneeling girl in a darkly lit room.

"Kill the girl." He said with his back turned.

"How? That boy will just defend her."She replied.

"Torture him. Imperius him. Kill him. Do something. "

"But…"

"You foolish girl. If you wish to become a death eater you must kill the girl!"

"She…"

"Mudbloods have no right to live in this world. Kill her."

"Yes master…" She said, turning quick on the spot.

She appeared outside of a giant gate. She pulled out a lighter and clicked it. Everything became black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James awoke in the boy's dormitory at four o' clock. He turned to look around at the rest of the boys, they were snoring, loudly. He chuckled when he saw Sirius in his bed, in his animagus form.

James got up from his bed, took his invisibility cloak, and climbed down the staircase. He didn't really know why he wanted to wear his cloak, but he just felt safe, confined. Something that he usually never felt. Though when he got down the stairs he saw Lily asleep on one of the chairs. He saw something that gave him a jolt, there was a book in her lap titled _Animagus__ Uncovered_. He saw a paper in the book, he softly grabbed it from the book, careful not to wake Lily. It was in the girls' handwriting. He read it-

_Reminder- __Animagus__ Forms_

_**Why did you have to title it?**_

_Kris, I can title it the way I want_

_**Whatever **__**Lils**_

_Rori__ is here!_

_Can't you just write what you are?_

**Lily, it's never that simple.**

_**Kat, shut up.**_

**NEVER!**

**What is wrong with you?**

**Shut up Alex.**

**No. And why are we becoming ****animagi****? I mean, it's illegal!**

**Shut the hell up Alex!**

**I'm not even talking, I'm writing on a piece of paper**

_JUST WRITE WHAT YOU ARE!!!_

_Pushy __pushy__ My name is __Rori__ and my __animagus__ is a fox._

_You don't have to write an introduction… __Anyway Lily-Doe._

_**Kris-Tiger**_

**My name is Kat Brier and I am a white wolf.**

_… __copier__…_

**Alex-… hmmm I ****dunno**** what I think I'm ****gonna**** be…**

**Butt.**

_I think Alice is __gonna__be a dove._

**Butt…****er**

**I'm a sexxii**** butt**

_**Shut up!**_

_Really! No joke. __Na-ah.__ No_

**…**

**LILY! YOU SILENCED THE KAT!**

James looked up from the paper. He couldn't read anymore, he couldn't believe that Lily Evans, Rori Red, Kris Penn, Alex Smith, and Alice Prewet would illegally attempt to be animagus. He placed the note back in the book and James stumbled backwards when he saw Lily sleeping in the chair, he forgot about her, that wasn't a first. In his shock, he mumbled, "Lily."

She perked up suddenly, looking around the room. "Who's there." She said.

James started to back away from her, careful not to make another sound. Though in his concentration he forgot about the chairs. With a giant bang he fell over the chair, Lily automatically ran to the place the sound was. One of his feet were exposed from his cloak, Lily suspected whatever it was, was wearing an invisibility cloak. She grabbed it and pulled, when she saw James she ran, fast. Out of the common room, and into an empty classroom. There was where she was alone, she thought James would follow her, maybe that was why she ran, so he couldn't. She didn't know how she felt and why she was feeling it, but there was one thing she knew. She did love James.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rori. Get back here." Derek demanded one blustery day. Snow was blowing everywhere.

"B-but, I'm h-having f-f-fun!" Rori shivered, making a snow ball.

"You're freezing Rori! "

"S-so?"

"Oh, just come'ere. No, I will not make you go inside." He added when Rori hesitated.

"T-thank you!' She said when Derek cast a spell to warm her up, "I forgot I could do magic."

"Ah, my dear Ro, you scare me sometimes." He said.

"Ro?" She said laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, then I'm calling you… uh… uh… Derry!"

"Derry?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah!" She mimicked

"Ha ha your so funny Ro. It's almost as if I would lau- Hey! Don't hit me- Hey!" 'Derry' said as 'Ro' threw snowballs at him.

"Ha. They look so cute together." Alice said, walking hand in hand with Frank.

"Yeah, and they gave each other names… that's so cute! ………Alice I've been thinking…"

"Yes. You can call me Aly."

"Yessss-"

"But you have to let me call you Franky."

"Noooo!" He said dramtically, dropping to his knees. Alice started laughing at her crazy boyfriend, who recovered from his trauma and was now making a snow angel on the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bethany and James were walking by the lake, she kept sneaking looks at him and when he plopped on the ground she continued standing next to him.

"Jamie?" James winced at the name, "Will you go ice skating with me?"

"Yes Betha." He said, reluctantly getting up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Go!" She said running onto the frozen lake, skidding on the ice. Both of them had their normal shoes on, making it extremely hard to control where they were going.

"W-wooo-wooooaaaah!" James said slipping on the ice.

"I love ice. It could be your best friend, helping you slide along through your life. Occasionally making you slip and fall, making it hard to get up again, to continue going. But eventually you'll heal and you'll go back, and you will slide again, with the scars of your past to tell the tale. The ice could also be dangerous, you fall on an icicle, you die. Then the ice slowly melts away, leaving no evidence behind." Bethany said mysteriously.

"Betha… t-that was, is true… but it's… it's so depressing…" James whispered.

"Isn't it?" She said cheerfully, sliding to the coast.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kris Penn, I challenge you to a snowball fight!" Sirius called across the court yard to Kris, Alex, and Snape.

"Only if Alex and Severus can play!" She called back.

"Okay! Come on!" He said, manually building a snow fort. While Kris, Alex, and Snape made a giant snow tower with a wand of their wands. A shower of snowballs rained upon Sirius, as he realized they were creating them he yelled, "Cheater, cheater, popcorn-eater!" He yelled, casting a spell to vanish all the snowballs, turning them into a matching tower.

"You know it's pumpkin eater… right?" Alex asked.

"Really?" He asked.

"No dum-" Snape started.

"Bleep!" Kris said loudly, making sure Professor McGonagall, who was walking by, didn't hear the curse.

"-ss! It's definitely popcorn-eater."

"Thank-you Snape! I thought you disagree with me!" Sirius said, beaming at Snape.

He opened his mouth to speak but Alex looked at him as to say 'don't even go there'. Kris was already rolling on the ground laughing at the stupidity of her kinda-sorta-sure boyfriend.

**ONCE AGAIN! ****REVIEW !**** REVIEW! REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****And also.**** Remember to-**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND ANSWER THE POLL! IT ONLY TAKES FIVE SECONDS! It is located at the top of my profile.**

**SO…**

**GO REVIEW**

**GO TO MY PROFILE**

**GO ANSWER THE POLL! Do it... NOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!1**


	17. Lily and Divad? Acting in Potions?

**Halo! ****No new reviewers so far so I don't have to add to the Reviewonian list. THE POLL IS STILL THE SAME RESULTS DEAR REVIEWONIANS! YOU MUST VOTE!!! V.O.T.E. VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE! See, no spaces… you know I mean business when I have no spaces… I love spaces… … … … … … … POOR SPACES**

**Dear ****Siriusissexxi****YESblusteryISinMYvocabulary**** See… (****sniff****) … no spaces… WAHHHHH**

**Ok. I will **_**attempt**_** to use big words in this chapter…**

**Stipulation (disclaimer**** …no…**

"Pads… are you and Kris even going out?" Remus inquired one day in the common room. It was completely vacant besides the Marauders and Frank, everyone else was frolicking in the snow.

"I dunno… I hope so…" he said pondering this question.

"Prongs-i-poo… what's wong?" Derek said in a baby voice to James, who was staring out the window at the courtyard.

"More importantly, what 'cha lookin' at?" Frank said, running up to the window, pushing James aside. He looked out, seeing the two gigantic towers Sirius and Kris made. He smirked when he saw Lily and a boy sitting cross-legged across from each other in the snow. No one else was in the court yard.

"What is it?" Remus said, making to get up via the look on Frank's features.

"Looks like our Lily has a boyfriend." He whispered, vigilant not to allow James take notice of his assumption.

"What!" Sirius cried, revolving promptly on the spot towards them.

"Shhh!" Derek cried.

"I know what you said. Frank talks very loudly." James said, looking the other way.

"James… you okay?" Peter said nudging him with his foot as if he was some ravenous animal.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, straining to get a smile on his face. When everyone looked weary he said, "Guys, and Remus, I'm okay I really am."

"Okay then…" Remus said, not taking notice to the reason all the other boys were laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Divad… your life is so… interesting!" Lily said, walking backwards in a corridor facing Divad.

"Thanks!" He said grinning.

"Ah…ah… ah-choo!" Lily sneezed, falling backwards. Divad tripped over her legs, also falling. They simply looked at each other and laughed.

Divad stuck out his hand to help her up saying, "Bless you!"

"Thanks." Lily giggled, grabbing his hand and pulled herself up. She was close to him now.

"Remember like, a month ago, you came up and asked me if I loved you?"

"Ha, yeah, who could forget? I did a belly-flop, skipped, and basically went insane. You didn't laugh, everyone else did. I 'cried', you laughed." She said smiling.

"Ah, you cry funny." He said recalling when it happened.

"Humph." She said walking away, but glancing back and smiling devilishly. (a/n Omg, Kat, Brit, 'Humph' (widens eyes) crap! (To anyone who did not understand this, ignore it, we are all morons.)

"Lily, Lily, Lily." He muttered, turning the other way to walk. Though when he turned he came face to face with Sirius, literally. "Ew! Lip germs!" He said, wiping his mouth. While Sirius was magically cleaning his lips with a green foam.

"Oy, Divad. Watch where your lips are!" Sirius said freaking.

"Pads, calm down." James said slowly, walking up from behind him.

"No! Prongs, do you know what this means? I just freakin kissed an idiot! A boy idiot!" He yelled.

"Okay then… moving on… what the bloody hell is wrong with you Divad, if that's your name. Why are you with Lily-" James started until Divad cut him off.

"You don't care about her. If you did, you wouldn't be with Bethany the Bitch. You would've been with Lily when you finally had her. But you threw her away." He said, turning and walking the other way.

James watched Divad walk away. His words sunk into him, he understood why Lily was upset, this upset. She was afraid of loving him because of what he did, she never will love him again. She loved Divad now. James slowly turned the other way and Sirius followed, all the way whispering, "I kissed a boy… what will that do to my ego… I kissed a freakin boy… nooo…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone was in the potions room. Professor Slughorn was lecturing the class about the proper use of Essence of Strawberry. Sirius had in head in his hands and was staring aimlessly at Kris, who had her head on the desk and looked asleep. James was looking from Lily to Bethany and back again, thinking in his James-ish ways. Lily was attempting to listen to her favorite teacher talk, but her eyes were sliding in and out of focus again. Rori was staring at the potion Slughorn was making, it was a pale white. Derek was attempting to draw a lion on the paper he was going to take notes on, but the lion looked like a stick figure. Frank and Alice were both doodling birds on a scrap piece of paper. Alex and Severus were playing tick-tack-toe on another piece of paper, Alex was winning eighteen to six. Kat was trying to slip a piece of parchment to Remus, who was sitting pin-straight and was listening to every word as if it were his savior.

**Hi!!! I'm BORED! –Kat**

I actually believe this seminar on the Essence of Strawberry is rather fascinating. –Remus

**…Dork –Kat**

But… but… -Remus

**But you're ****My**** dork –Kat**

I love you, you know that? –Remus

**Yeah… -Kat**

And… -Remus

**And… -Kat**

And… -Remus

**And? –Kat**

And! –Remus

**Oh! I love you too. –Kat**

Okay… now this is getting boring. –Remus

**You… You think I'm boring? –Kat**

No, not you, class! –Remus who is bored

**Oh… -Kat**

Wait a second… isn't his potion supposed to be green by now? It's orange… -Remus

**Oranges are orange! –Kat**

Yes Kat, they are! How could you ever have figured that out? –Remus

**Sniff, I'm just that smart. –Kat**

Okay then… how did we even get on the topic of oranges? –Remus

**Cause**** oranges are like, ****sexx****-**

Slughorn then decided to take notice of his bored class. He gasped dramatically when he saw Kat writing on piece of paper to Remus. He walked over and took it before Kat could finish writing sexxii. When he got up to the front of the class he read it in his head and smirked. He looked from Kat to Remus, who were both red, and said loudly, "Class, it seems as if Ms. Brier and Mr. Lupin were passing notes! I've read it and I think it's fairly interesting. Why don't uhhhh, Ms. Smith and Mr. Snape act it out to the class."

Remus and Kat turned to each other and turned if possible, even more red. Alex turned to Kat and grinned though Severus didn't seem as happy. He turned pale as he said, "Act?"

"Yes Mr. Snape, act. I think the class will be very," He took a pad of parchment off his desk, "very," He rolled it up long-ways so it was very tight, "entertained." He finished, slamming it on Kris' desk, her head jolted up off her desk.

"Where am I? Who died?" She yelled dazedly.

Everyone laughed accept Kris, who was confused. Slughorn silenced the class with a raise of his hand, "Okay, okay. That was funny. But this will be better. Up you get, Smith, Snape. I'll make a copy for each of you." He said, and with a wave of his wand another copy of the notes appeared. He gave the original to Severus and the copy to Alex. "Ready? Action!"

"Hi! I'm booored." Alex said, in perfect imitation of Kat, waving to Severus, who was sitting in a desk, his back wasn't straight enough to pass off as Remus.

"I actually believe this seminar on the Essence of Strawberry is rather fascinating." He said. He attempted to make his voice sound dorky, and he succeeded.

"Dork." Alex said plainly.

"But… but…" Severus said, dropping down on his knees in front of Alex, crawling to her.

"But you're my dork." She said, flicking his head. He fell backwards.

"I love you, you know that?" He said slowly.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully as Severus got up from the ground.

"And…"

"And…"

"And…" He said, falling again, begging.

"And?" Alex said, putting her hand on her chin as though she was thinking.

"And!"

"Oh, I love you too?" She said unsurely.

Severus stood up looking at Alex, "You really mean that?"

"Yes." She breathed, running at Severus. They fell to the ground kissing.

Slughorn ran forward yelling, "Cut, cut! The make out scene isn't until act two!"

The bell ran as everyone filed out from the class that was their most boring and exciting potions class. The only one that looked back at the two on the ground was Rori, who raised her eyebrows.

**REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW****! VOTE ****VOTE****VOTE****! But reviewing is ****coolier****! (winks)**


	18. Holidays 1

**I have no comment. I am in a solemn mood today… yes, surprising isn't it****? I apologize for my lack of updating. Been busy you know? Christmas and all that good stuff. **

**Sorry to the new (if there are new) Reviewonians. I'm not updating the list today. **

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah. Yeah I'm not Jk Rowling. Wopee.**

Lily, Divad, and Frank were sitting in a circle in the snow. They were arguing about who was cooler, Frank or Divad.

"Psh, I'm cooler and sexier!" Frank said.

"Ha ha, no." Divad said. Lily laughed.

"Well why don't we ask Lily?" Frank said with a glance at Lily.

"Ha, Divad." She said, giving Divad a high-five.

"But Lily my darling," He said getting on one knee, "I thought you loved me." Lily now almost fell over laughing.

"Thought wrong didn't you." She said.

"…butt." Frank whispered getting up.

"Oy, I was kidding. Sowwy Fwanky Panky." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down. He almost fell on top of her but she jumped up, tripping on Divad and falling on top of him.

"You're gonna pay for that Lils." He said, throwing a snowball at her.

"Hey!" Lily said, dodging the snowball.

"Oh, oh! I'm gonna get you Divad!" Someone from behind Lily said. Kris was standing there. Shoulders hunched in anger and covered in snow, about to storm at Divad.

"Kristen Isabella Marcella Penn! Don't you dare hurt Divad!" Lily cried, standing up.

"Yeah Lily, you tell 'er." A girl with short wavy brown hair said, walking towards her.

"Charm!" Lily cried, running towards her. "You transferred!"

"Wha?" Kris, Frank, and Divad said looking at Lily and the new girl 'Charm'.

"Oh Charm, this is Kris, Frank, and Divad." She said pointing to each of them in turn. "And this is Charm. She's a fifth year, she went to school east of here. Dunno where. Do you?" She said, turning to Charm.

"Absolutely no idea." She said shaking her head.

"How do you know each other?" Divad asked interestedly.

"Parents." They said together.

"She's a half-blood." Lily explained when they looked confused.

"Oh. What's your last name?" Frank asked.

"Noswad. Yeah odd name, I know." She said at the look on Frank's face.

"Frank, you have no right to talk. Your last name is Longbottom!" Divad said.

"Neither do you! Your last name is Montgum!!" Frank said defensive of his name.

"Oh my gosh, you two are like a bickering couple!" Lily said.

"But I thought you and Divad were-" Kris started.

"Yeah Kris, we are friends. Big deal!" She said. Grabbing both Frank and Divad's arms and walking away. She paused and called for Charm to follow her.

"Alone again… finally!" Kris said walking away to the Great Hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Christmas Eve. James and Sirius were pacing around the common room. James broke up with Bethany, and he had to make Lily like him again, even though she was with Divad. The 'Holiday Hop' was tomorrow and no one was going with either of them. Remus was preparing for 'his grandmother's', Derek was home for winter break and Peter got a date, Peter! But noooo, Prongs and Padfoot had no dates. It was a disaster, think of their egos if they showed up without a date! Lily was probably going with Divad. Kris… who knew.

"We could go together?" Sirius suggested.

"Ha, that would be even worse!" James said, falling onto his bed spread-eagle.

"Hey, at least I suggested something!" Sirius said.

"Shove off." He replied.

"Never!" Sirius yelled running around in a circle.

"Well then… have you seen your therapist lately?"

"…no… and I won't! You can't keep me down!" He yelled, running down the stairs to the common room.

"What the…" James said sitting up. He heard a girl's scream, he ran down the stairs to stop his best friend.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Kris screamed, her hair was a bright yellow with purple curls, "What the bloody hell is wrong with your small mind! Change my hair right NOW!"

"But you look so funny!" He said, blissfully unaware that Kris was ready to explode.

"Why you!" She whipped out her wand until Lily stuck out a hand to stop her.

"Kris, though I'd love to see you blast Sirius into many pieces, the prefect in me is stopping me from letting you." Lily said.

"Fine." She garbled, putting away her wand.

"Thanks Lily," James said, scooting up to her, "I thought I just lost my best friend."

Lily looked at James coldly and replied, "Then next time I'll be careful not to save him."

"Lily, please…" James whispered as she turned to walk away.

"You had your chance, you ruined it." She said, not turning around to face him, not stopping moving.

James was left there standing. That was what everyone was saying. Everyone but Sirius of course, who didn't believe his friend could do such a thing to the girl he loved. The girl he wanted for six years. The girl he lost.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The holiday hop was starting, people were filing into the Great hall. People were wearing muggle cloths, that was the theme this year. Very odd theme, muggle holidays. All the boys were wearing t-shirts and jeans, and a few wore cargoes. The girls wore a variety. Kris was wearing a black low-cut layered shirt with straight-leg black tinted jeans. Lily was wearing a brown halter top and the same type of jeans as Kris. Kat and Rori were home for the break. It was a dance for sixth and seventh years only, so Charm couldn't be there. Divad, Lily, and Kris didn't have dates, so they hung out together.

"So Lily, I thought for sure you'd be with Divad." Kris said.

"What?!" She shouted, "No offense Divad, but your not my type." Lily said inching away from Kris and Divad.

"Yeah, same for you." He said, also inching away from Kris and Lily.

"Okay then. Don't yell but… everyone thinks your going out."

"What?!" Lily and Divad yelled in unision.

"I said don't yell! And look, the doors are open."

Lily and Divad looked at each other and looked at Kris. Lily smiled and said, "Fuchsia."

"I can't pronounce it! Few-shia! Argh!"

"Pronounce it like this, Few."

"Few."

"Sha."

"Sha."

"Fuchsia."

"Fuchsia."

"You said it!"

"Oh yay! Fuchsia, fuchsia, fuchsia, fuchsia-"

"Flue Shot." Lily whispered in Divad's ear.

"Flue shot, flue shot, flue shot… flue shot? Nooooo . I just got it you… you… you butt-head!" Divad said.

"Ha, Fuchsia, flue shot. Fuchsia, flue shot. Flue shot, fuchsia." Lily said effortlessly, "It's not hard."

"Flue shot. Fuchsia! I did it!"

"Congrats." Lily said sarcastically.

Divad started to bow, "Why thank you. I finally figured out how to say-"

"Flue shot." Lily whispered into his ear.

"-Fluchsia! Hey… wait a second…" He said as Lily ran away laughing to catch up with Kris, who gave up attempting to understand their language and started to walk away.

"I will get you Lily Evans!" Divad shouted dramatically before he began chasing her. It turned many heads.

**Halo Reviewonians!**** I am all happy and stuff now! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ha I'm hyper. I ate like…1…2…3…4…5, five sugar cookie!!11!!!!!1!... oh… cookies… not cookie…oh… heh... hehe...**

**Anywho. Yeah the whole fuchsia-flue shot thing happened, me and my friend David had that conversation. His music report was pink, but he said it was fuchsia, though he pronounced it few-shia. So I helped him say it right, but then I confused him by saying flue shot. So now we say fluchsia. Now… REVIEW! **


	19. Regalus?

**OMG you Reviewonians are awesome!!!! I'm almost at 100 reviews!!!! YAY!!! Eight more to go...**

**Ok to the new Reviewonians,**

**sorry**** but I haven't been on in a while. For all I know I could be at 100 already and I wouldn't know it…… here, I remembered two names.**

**ForgiveButNeverForget**

**Princess.Tori4595**

**Okay Princess.Tori, you asked who Kris, Rori, Alex, Kat, and the rest of those made up characters are? Well they are Lily's Bestest friends ever, It all started with one of my stories where I had Kat, then added Kris, Rori, Alex, and all them in this story. **

**Disclaimer: ...ha…cookies…**

"Why thank you for finally stopping your blabble." Kris said when lily and Divad caught up with them.

"…Is blabble even a word?" Divad said, smirking.

"I don't know! My brain hurts and I want a _cookie_!" She practically screamed.

"Hey Kris, look! It's a really hot guy!" Lily said. When Kris' head turned she magiked a cookie from behind her back.

"Ummmm, Lils?"

"Ya Divad?"

"Did you actually point out a person?"

"No why?"

"She's, uh… she's kinda walking away-"

"Wait a minute I know him…" Lily said, looking at the boy Kris was walking towards that looked strikingly like Sirius.

"Who is he?"

"But… he's in fifth year…"

"Ahem, I'd like to know who this mysterious boy is."

"Hey Lily, Divad. What's up?" Charm said walking up to them.

"Charm! Why are you here! You're in f-fiyf yar!" Lily said, continuing even though Charm but her hand on Lily's mouth to shut her up.

"Shush! I know! I've always been taller then everyone else and well, no one really knows me yet and…"

"…and you have a date?" Lily finished, smirking.

"Oooooo who!" Divad said, sounding like a nine-year-old girl at a sleep-over party.

"Am Dig…" She whispered.

"Whahuh?" Divad said back, his hand on his ear.

"Amos…Diggory..."

"Oh my goodness!" Divad squealed. "I know him!"

"Ummm… I thought you were a boy Divad… Sorry if I was mistaken." Lily said.

"Hey! I am!"

"Sureeee."

"Um, Lily, who's Kris flirting with?" Charm asked.

"Oh no." She said, running over to the pair.

"So, how pretty do you think I am?" Kris said, batting her eyelashes.

"Ha, you have to ask?" He said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly.

"Ahem." Lily said quietly.

The two people broke apart from each other to look up at the girl who disturbed their… moment.

"Oh, Lily! What's up?" Kris said, seeing who was speaking

"Can I speak to you?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be back." She added to the boy she was with.

"Um, do you know that boy's name?" Lily asked innocently.

"Dunno, he's a good kisser though."

"Um, well he's Regalus Black."

"Oh, cool!" Kris said.

"That's Sirius' little brother."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"…well…"

"Well?"

"We're going out."

"What?!"

"Hey, you comin'? I'm gonna go get some drinks." Regalus said to Kris. He had black medium-length hair that slightly fell into his eyes and framed his face. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans. His eyes were a soft gray tone and he was fairly tall.

"Sure!" Kris said happily following him, looking back at Lily unsurely.

**Well, I know what I'm writing for the next chappy... though I'm kinda depressed cuz this has been my shortest chappy so far... It's a bit depressing cuz this might play into the plotline later. I'm not sure yet.**


	20. Sirius?

**Hey Reviewonians, I'm checking my reviews like, right now**** … oh, still only 92…. '****sigh****' **

**Feel guilt! GUILT! ****Just kidding.**** I would never inflict guilt on my dear ****reviewonian****… (Purposely**** at least****, cue evil laugh.) 'You hear a feint evil laughing sound in the distance'.**** Oh and since I'm talking about guilt… (This message is for Kris Penn only unless you want to read it then you're free to read it if that is your heart's desire. Go ahead. It doesn't bother me.) You're ****gonna**** feel a ****looooot**** of guilt. ****Loooooooooooooot**** of guilt.**** (The message for Kris Penn ****i****s now over. Please take all your belonging****s**** off the bus before you exit to the right.)**

**Well since there were no new reviews 'sob' I guess I can't u-update the 'sniff' r-r-****reviewonian**** list…**

**Disclaimer: I don't think ****Jk**** is this dramatic.**

"Soda, water, anything you want, Kris?" Regalus asked her as they approached the table.

"How do you know my name, Regalus." Kris said grinning.

"Well I _could_ say I've been stalking you for the entire year because I think you're beautiful and caring and everything a guy would ever want. But I think that'd be too sappy and corny."

Kris just stood with her mouth open at Regalus, she didn't know what to say. **(A/n Adding on to the sentence- ****,she**** didn't know what to say… FINALLY)**

"Regalus… really… you've been stalking me?" Kris said, regaining her composure and raising an eyebrow.

"Well not stalking, more like following." He said chuckling in his deep voice, "I would never have stalked you , that would be really creepy."

"Ha, no kidding." Kris said, still pondering what Regalus said to her, "Well, he is hot." She thought to herself

_But you just met him!_

_But he is really nice!_

_He's a __Slytherian__…_

_Who cares! Alex and __Sev__ are __Slytherains_

_You don't love him._

_You never know, I might someday._

_What about Sirius! You thought you loved him._

_We've never gone out!_

_But you thought you loved him._

_Thought._

_Well have you ever thought about being in love with __Regalus__? Even noticed him before?_

_Well… no. But that doesn't mean anything._

_You're kidding yourself._

_No I'm not!_

"Uh, Kris? Are you okay? You keep making weird faces…"

"Oh, I have to go. Bathroom." She said rushing away from Regalus before he even said goodbye.

"Crap, what am I going to do!"She yelled as she paced the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Hmmm, kiss me? That's an option."

"Not now Black." Kris said turning away from her boyfriend's brother.

"Come on." He said cornering her, "Kiss me."

"I said no." She said defiantly.

Sirius lowered his head and put his lips to hers. After a few minutes he backed away from her, "How was that?" When Kris didn't answer, Sirius pressed on, "Would you go on a walk with me?"

"Ummm… sure." Kris said unsurely.

OOOXXXOOO

Outside, the beautiful full moon was reflecting off the water of the lake. It was the only source of light besides the pale yellow lights coming from the top of the many towers. Sirius waved his wand and a muggle radio appeared. He turned the dial and a CD started playing.

Kris and Sirius were dancing in the pale glow of moonlight. Sirius was grinning, it spread from one side to the other, spread across his entire face. Kris was reciting a simple line in her head, "Have you ever dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight."

A howl came from the west of them but they continued dancing around. The howl came again. Hoof beats sounded as they stopped dancing. A grey stag appeared, it's bright white underside, contrasted against it's dark silhouette. "Shit. I forgot." Sirius muttered, turning to Kris as a large wolf appeared. The stag attempted to stop it as Sirius rushed on explaining to Kris, "Did you go through McGonagall's animagus training?

"No, w-we… we're animagus, but illegally."

"Transform."

"Sirius? Why?"

"Just transform!" He shouted.

Kris transformed into a large cat. It was like a tiger, but it wasn't orange and black, or black and white. It was light brown with gray stripes. Sirius then transformed into a large black dog. Sirius motioned for Kris to follow him, they ran towards the stag, whose eyes seemed wide in shock. As they got closer, Kris realized there was a rat biting down on the wolf's tail, attempting to calm it.

"What is going on?!" Kris demanded, turning towards Sirius. Who seemed shocked that she realized she could talk so soon.

"Look at the stag's eyes. Whose eyes look like that."

"Potter. You're an animagus also and," She turned towards the rat, "That's Derek?"

"No, that's Peter." James said to them.

"Then Derek is…"

"Derek is at his home, he is usually here but he went home for break. He's a fox." Peter said, realizing that the wolf was calming down and he climbed on top of the wolf.

"Then Remus is…" she said as a hawk flew down from the sky and landed on one of the stag's antlers, "That hawk? He can't be that wolf. He's too calm."

"How could you mistake me for Remus?! I'm look so much better than him as a hawk! I'm Frank!"

"Sorry, so… Remus' animagus is a wolf?"

"No. Remus is a…" Sirius said.

"… a werewolf…" James said.

"He's a werewolf?" The tiger growled, "I'm sorry but I don't believe you. I don't." She said, backing away. She transformed back into a human and ran inside.

"Pads. Go." Peter said, "We've got him."

Sirius ran in after Kris, transforming back into a human. He saw her climbing the marble staircase. He ran faster and grabbed her hand, pulled her back and kissed her. They broke apart after a while and Sirius said, "Do you trust me."

"Yes." She breathed.

"Why lookie here, I knew this would happen." Regalus said coldly, walking up to Sirius and Kris. Sirius grabbed Kris' hand.

"Why my dearest brother, you seem to have stumbled in on a bad time." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I did. Though I'd like you to know that you just kissed my girlfriend."

Sirius looked at Kris. Hurt was in his eyes as much as it was in Regalus'. "Is that true?"

"Yes…"

"Come on Kris. Forget about him. I love you." He smiled warmly and wholeheartedly. Kris stood where she was, not moving. "Please." He was begging now. His eyes showed how much he needed her.

Kris was worried. She didn't know what to do. She looked into Sirius' gray eyes, then to Regalus'. She decided in that second that she was with Sirius, not Regalus.

"Seems like she's with me." Sirius said, putting his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Regalus looked hurt, even though she was going out with her for only one day. He turned around and walked swiftly out of the corridor, down to the Slytherian Common Room.

"Kris," Sirius said turning towards her, "why?"

"Cause, now leave me alone."

"Kris..."

"What."

"You said you trusted me…"


	21. Crucio

**Holy… shitake mushrooms. Yes that is how you spell shitake (**_**KATHLEEN**_

**Anyway…**** Forgot what I was going to say………… ****crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapitycrapcrapcrap****!!! (Hence the lack of spaces)**

**Disclaimer: … I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER I WAS GOING TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!! AHH! IAMANGRYATMYBRAINGRRR!!!**

James was walking out on the grounds. It was early in the morning, very early. He was thinking about everything. Sirius forgetting about Remus' 'grandma', that he didn't have a date for the dance or even go to the dance that ended three hours ago, Lily. That was what kept troubling him. The girl of his dreams, all of them as a matter of fact. The one he loved for his entire life. "Wait no." He thought, "Not all my life. Just the past six years." He looked around on the empty Hogwarts grounds, no one in view. Merely the bizarre distortional gloom of the Forbidden Forest, it was odd how lonely he felt while he was the most trendy, accepted, admired, and popular boy in a school of hundreds of children possibly thousands. He didn't know, or even care about what other people thought now. He was sitting at the edge of the lake now, facing the vista of mountains off in the distance. He heard a small crunch from behind him. James didn't care much; there are many animals in the Forbidden Forest. He turned around to see a figure behind him, standing with what looked like a wand over James' head. James whipped around to grab his wand.

"_Crucio__!"_ The figure shouted. James felt unbearable pain starting in his back and spread rapidly throughout his body. It stopped almost as soon as it happened though. The figure seemed panicked, with a wave of what James was sure now was a wand. He felt a large pain across his back. Blood soaked into his ripped shirt, a cold chill went up his spine. James attempted to stand, or at least grab his wand, but he was literally immobilized by pain. Then, he could see no more, hear no more.

OOOXXXOOO

James opened his eyes to see a dark room. He immediately recognized it as the Hospital Wing; after all he was there almost as often as Kat and… Lily, who was there at least five times a month. He looked around, no one was there. The memories of what happened the night before flooded into his head. The figure, the pain, his blood. A blinding pain, even worse than the night before, came across James when he attempted to shift his position. He managed to get a glimpse of the person lying across the room from him. It was Sirius. He was snoring, loudly. James smirked, even though it was stiff and his back was excruciatingly painful, he just had to.

Madam Pomfrey then walked into the Hospital Wing, carrying a hefty orange potion to Sirius' bed. She softly shook him to wake him. What he saw scared him. Sirius sat up, so James got a better look at him. He was pale, almost white. His normally cheery complexion looked completely solemn, almost miserable. His hair fell lank on the side of his face, not combed and brushed for the eighteen hours he usually did. Madam Pomfrey came over to James, seeing that he was moving, she smiled. She turned to Sirius and said, "Black, your sacrifice went over good. Potter has recovered."

Sirius jolted up out of his bed. He was limping, but he rushed over to James' bed. He smirked and said, "Eye for trouble don't ya James?"

**Yeah short. Seems ****kinda**** rushed to me…. 'sigh'**


	22. Explanations

**Hey guys- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!- I actually haven't been on fanfic since JANUARY and I didn't realize that it has been so long!! :'( I'm so sorry, please keep reading because I love you guys (as friends of course!) and i lost track of time!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been writing and I cant think of a disclaimer right now so just so u know- I didn't write harry potter.**

"What the HELL happened to you!" James asked incredulously.

"I'll answer that after you tell me what the HELL happened to you!" Sirius said.

James wracked his brains. He remembered the figure, it's long hair flowing behind it, darkened by the night sky. The face the figure had on, the gruesome face of a tortured soul practically forced a shiver out of him, he turned to Sirius and said, "Some girl attacked me."

"A hot girl?" He said, his ears perking up.

"NO!" James said, angerless force behind his voice, "a girl that tried to torture me to death!"

A shadow appeared on Sirius' face. "Oh." He said simply.

"Will you tell me what happened to you know?"

"Well, I saw your crumpled body on the grounds with blood around you and some person. They put some curse on me and fled. Madam Pomfrey didn't even know the curse."

Suddenly the magnified voice of Dumbledore spread throughout the school. "_Attention- please report to the Great Hall immediately, heads of houses please report to The Hospital Wing."_



James and Sirius looked at each other as Dumbledore walked into the wing. He was carrying what looked like a sack of books. He placed it down on the bed farthest away from James and Sirius' curious eyes. He looked very solemn, his eyes showing misery behind his spectacles. James saw a single human foot exposed and immediately knew what happened, someone was killed. He blacked out.

OOOXXXOOO

"_Who died?" a high voice asked shrilly._

"_A he was in your house McGonagall…"_

"_Who!" An aged voice said wistfully._

"_Massey Ponth."_

"_The first year?"_

"_Yes, her family were all muggles but somehow- I am not sure how- they got on the wrong side of Voldemort and he set an assassin to kill her."_

James sat up and looked at Dumbledore, shocked. "There's an assassin at Hogwarts?"

" Yes, and there's nothing I can do to find her."

"Her?"

"We found a few strands of long hair on the person."

"That's the person who attacked me."



Dumbledore turned to the window, looking out on the grounds.

**Once again SORRY FOR NOT WRITING!! ILL EVEN UPDATE THE REVIEWONIAN LIST!!**

**Potter's Angels**

**First Gurl Rider**

**Remember- just because I vanished from the face of the Earth doesn't mean the Review Button and The poll on my profile vanish!!**


	23. ICan'tBelieveIt'sNotButter:Emotions

**I'm trying to write as MUCH AS I CAN IN NOT A LOT OF TIME SO… yeah. ( James is out of the hospital wing)  
Disclaimer: no disclaimer for me!(Ididntwriteharrypotter)**

"I can't believe it's not BUTTER!" Kris shouted out. There were almost no people in the Great Hall because it was Easter Break; most of the school went home- and the fact that it was four o' clock in the morning. Lily, Kris, and Rori were sitting there. Kat would've been with them if she didn't go home for the break.

Lily turned her head slowly to look at Kris. She was 'buttering' her English muffin with 'I can't believe it's not Butter' and for absolutely no reason at all she was shouting out all the things she was eating. It was a peculiar scene, a girl with medium-length hair and side bangs, in a white and gray striped silk Victoria's Secret pajamas, eating an English muffin with about a pound of butter on it. Screaming I can't believe it's not butter.

Rori was sitting there, in her pink, orange, and green spotted p.j.s eating a pretzel. She looked around the table in search of another one, but the golden plate in which they sat on was empty. She looked at them as realization sprung into her head. _She ate all five hundred and twenty three pretzels!_

"Soooooooooo." Lily said, bored- not tired at the least.

"Soooooooooo what?" Kris said through bites of English muffin.

"Soooooooooo I was wondering how Sirius was." Lily muttered.

"James is doing better. You could see him you know…" Kris said, looking at Lily. "He's probably asleep right now."

"No. I refuse to see him. No matter what you say."

"You know you like him Lily. "Kris breathed; they've been through this before.

"Yes," Lily muttered dejectedly, "I know I do and that's the problem."



"On?" Rori said, willing her to explain.

"Well I know that I'll be happy, but I also know that he'll probably show me off to the world then leave me at the side of the road."

"I'm sorry Lily, but I doubt that." A male's voice sounded from behind her.

Lily whipped her head around to see Remus standing behind her. " What the hell are you doing down here at FOUR IN THE MORNING!" She yelled at him.

"…A better question to ask you."

"…Oh" She said simply.

"Heeyyyyyyyy Remus." Rori said pretending to be Kat; she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerms!" He yelled, pretending to be the new Divination teacher, Mrs. Piccersi.

"How Remus, can you sound exactly like a girl?" Kris asked.

"Practice." He said smirking. Kris was about to say something but he cut her off. "Back on topic. Lily, James would never hurt yo-"

"Incase you forgot- he already did."

"Well…."

"Nice try Remus. He doesn't give a damn 'bout me." She said, silent angst in her voice.

"Lily Evans. You've finally fallen for the guy whose loved you-"

"Liked."

"-for all his time at Hogwarts."

"Wow. Aren't you smart." Rori said

He raised his eyebrow at Rori who yelled, "How do you do that! I can't raise my eyebrow!"

" I like waffles." Kris said randomly some time after that.

"Well pancakes are better." Rori said happily.

"I like eggs Benedict." Remus said.

"Why are you so fancy?"

"Cause it's fun. And anyway, I'm hooking you up with James." He said. Lily stood up weakly shock plastered over her face. She smirked and ran after Remus, sadly she wasn't a good runner so Remus was able to make it back to the common room unscathed.

OOOXXXOOO

"James, wake up you moron, wake up."

"Wha timmy is it Moon-moon?" James answered drowsily.

"If you were asking what time it is, it's five o' clock in the morning and I have to talk with you." Remus said quietly

"Whuzup?"

"Lily likes you and thinks that you are a selfish ass."

"Thens for tellin me dis moon-moon but I have a girlfriend maybe I can go out with you next timmy." James said as he shut his eyes.

"You have to break up with Bethany."

"Who said anything about that Hufflepuff?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Oh god, just get up and follow me."

"But I don't want to get up mommy, I don't wanna go to school!"

"You moron, follow me." At this Remus grabbed James' hand and pulled him out of bed and down to the Great Hall.

OOOXXXOOO

"Why did you bring him here…" Lily asked pleadingly.

"Because he has to tell you something." Remus said.

"Lily…" James said. "I've done terrible things to you and… I just want you to know that I am an incredible moron, an egotistical, big-headed freak that doesn't deserve you. But I can't…" He turned to the door slowly. "I can't live with knowing that you hate me…"


	24. Dormitory:Common Room

**OK, I'm just forewarning you, this is an ANNOYINGLY SHORT CHAPTER- just saying. : ) Oh, and thanks 'books-are-half-my-life' – you were the first reviewer after my ANNOYINGLY LONG ABSENCE. : ) **

**Disclaimer: If you keep pestering me I will have to sue you. FOR THE LAST TIME!! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER : )**

"Hey Lily! Kris! Rori!" Alice said, running up to them in their dormitory. All three of them were fast asleep.

"Wha yo-er prodlem (yawn) Alissss, iz toooooo early." Kris said groggily

"She said what's your problem Alice, it's too early." Rori said sitting up, in answer to Alice's unspoken question.

"Well." Alice said, understanding dawning on her. "I'm going to assume you three went on one of your 'early morning breakfast raids'" She added air quotations around the words early morning breakfast raids. "Because it's one o' clock,"

"Your assumption is correct." Lily mumbled, shoving the pillow over her exposed ear- blocking out the sound.

"Oh no you don't," Alice said, pulling the pillow off Lily's head.

"Fine." Lily said getting out of her bed. "Come on," She said to Rori. "You, me, and Alice all have to cooperate to get that sleeping beauty out of bed."

"Glad you think I'm beautiful." Kris said, getting out of her bed.

"Sniff, you don't think I'M beautiful Lily?" Rori and Alice said sadly- Rori finally getting out of bed

"You guys are soooooooo weird." Lily said, walking down the staircase in her pajamas. Muggle clothing- a white tank top with a black tank top over it, and red gray and black plaid pants.

OOOXXXOOO

"Lily!" James said, fear, anxiety, and joy filled his face when he saw her.

"Yeah...?" Lily said softly, softer than she normally would have said. She was remembering the morning.

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade on Easter?" He said his eyes praying for the answer he waited for for almost six years.

**CLIFF-HANGER CLIFF-HANGER CLIFF-HANGER!! Ok, I really want to finish this so you all can know what happens BUT I REALLY need 5 more reviews. So at 118 reviews I'll update it Kapeash? **


	25. Common Room

**Ok, I'm gonna skip the chit-chat and get to the story. I know you guys are dieing (Noooooo) to hear what Lily says:**

**Disclaimer: no, I DIDN'T WRITE Harry Potter so BACK OFF you security people.**

"_Yeah...?" Lily said softly, softer than she normally would have said. She was remembering the morning._

"_Will you go with me to Hogsmeade on Easter?" He said his eyes praying for the answer he waited for for almost six years._

**That's ware we left off.**

**Ps. It's another short chappy**

Lily, expecting this, turned her head slowly from side to side. James eyes seemed to turn from a lively hazel to a flat brown. "Why…" he said softly, willing himself to stay strong, "why…"

"I c-can't trust you… James," He looked up when she said his name, "you have no idea how much I _want_ to trust you but I don't think I can…"

James, to his displeasure, saw Lily's eyes water up. He slowly reached out a hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen from her eye, and was slowly making its way down to the floor. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She flushed pink and turned her head.

"I'll make it up to you, I want you to know that me and _Bethany_," He said her name as if it were the most vile thing to cross the Earth, "aren't going out anymore, and yes I am a complete moron, and everything I said yesterday-"

"Today." Lily said quietly.

"Today, I want you to know I really do love you-"

"You don't know me."

"Lily," James said softly, touching her cheek, "I know you enough to love you. I love the way your eyes look when you see me mess up, the way you blush," at this, Lily blushed again. "I love the way you always speak your mind, whenever wherever. And I know myself enough to know that when I say I love you, It's true."

Lily blinked. Not one of the rapid 'well that was odd' blinks, but one of the 'I can't believe you just revealed what the most secure and protected page of a diary would say if you had one' blinks.

"Please…" James said turning around. He walked away from Lily as she stood there, shocked. Finally admitting the obsession she had been trying to deny. She was in love, with James Potter.

**Now that that's done ; ) I can update the reviewonian list.**

**The townspeople of my Reviewonian-City**

**books-are-half-my-life**

**scribbles.pooksta**

**Remy's little gurl**

**Harrypotterfan105**

**Ffnerd#1**

**magic26446**

**Siriusissexxy**

**Dragonballgeek101**

**choirsinger**

**ArtemisMagic**

**Isobel Ana**

**sexybeastedward**

**blobbyblobbyblobbyi (yes, I reviewed for myself. Yes, I know it's weird.)**

**iamHPfan-**

**Captain Severus Padfeet**

**evagelia**

**Emmi-Chick**

**J-anet25**

**hopelesslyXobsessed**

**ginnypoee**

**IluvvRemus**

**Sterling Fire Kittie**

**JESSICA**

**ForgiveButNeverForget**

**Princess.Tori4595**

**RachelElizabeth**

**Sam**

**Holly**

**Whatever Sass XX**

**Rosalingo**

**Magic26446**

**Pottergirl101**

**Ajteel0203**

**GreenArrowRocks**

**hiyA**

**shotvolleyballgirl**

**If I forgot you please tell me THXS**

**With Friendly Love,**

**+-Erin-+**


	26. The Grin

**CURRENTLY LISTENING TO-**

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, By Relient K**

**Let us continue-**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote harry potter, there would be a separate story published on all harry potter websites called 'Hogwarts with James Potter' and I'd be typing this in a giant mansion, not in a suburban house, on a cul-de-sac. Also, I wouldn't have a great dislike of disclaimers.**

_James,_

_I want you to know that I accept your… apology._

_I think you should know that I feel the same way…_

_I can't believe I'm feeling this way, about YOU! Ha, yeah… that was a joke._

"Ugh!" Lily muttered in frustration. "Why the _BLOODY HELL_ is this so hard?"

"Because you're not good at everything?"

"Oh, not now Black. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Lily-poo! Cheer up!" Sirius said jollily.

"Back off."

"Ooo! Show me what you're writin'!"



"No!" Lily shrieked, turning half the heads in the common room. "Sorry!" She called, "No, not a chance in hell Black."

"Pleeeeeeease."

"No… I _really_ don't want you to see what I wrote…" Lily said with vulnerability in her voice.

"Fine." He pouted, running over to Kris and pulling her over to the boy's dormitory.

"Ok Lily, you can do this." She said to herself. She picked out a new piece of parchment. Deciding to make it short and simple.

_James,_

_My Answer is __Yes_

_-Lily-_

Lily stood up, grabbed her letter, and folded it into a small square. She walked up to the boy's dormitory and opened the door. She gasped, and grinned for the first time since she realized she loved James. **(a/n: aka- the day before)**

There they were. Kris and Sirius. Kissing. A lot. **(a/n again kissing a lot meaning 'cough' making out 'cough')**

"A-hem." Lily said

They broke apart. Kris turned so red that it was almost the hue of Lily's hair, a dark scarlet. Sirius looked completely unabashed, as he put his arm around Kris and smiled. "Yes?"



"Well… I was just going to put this here for… uh… Remus! Yeah Remus." Lily said, flushing.

"What you mean is your going to tell James you love him!" Sirius said happily.

"No-"

"Yes, yes she is." Kris said.

"Kris! What the he-"

"Splendid!" Sirius said in perfect imitation of Dumbledore.

Sirius took the letter and placed it on James' bed, but not before reading it. He snorted and turned to look at Lily with incredulous eyes, "That's it? The answer is yes?" He said, a slight anger in his tone, "After he opened his heart for you? You-"

"Sirius." Kris said quietly, "I know you don't want to hear this but James actually did betray Lily's trust, he did what everyone said he did."

Sirius sighed roughly. "I didn't want to believe it."

"Please stop talking about that…" Lily whispered.

Sirius and Kris looked a her and murmured, "Sorry."

"Well, well! Isn't this a nice little gathering!"

Lily froze. She knew that voice, and enjoyed listening to it to much. She loved that voice. She turned and looked James right in his beautiful eyes, gave a timid smile and walked out of the dorm.

"What the..." He said, shooting a confused glance at Sirius and Kris.

"She left you a note." Sirius said, pointing to the small paper on his bed. He bounded to his bed and grabbed it, flipped it open, and read it.

He grinned the biggest grin that ever crossed his face.


	27. Sirius the Official Moment Ruiner

**Yayyyyyy I got James and Lily together! Woooooo! (Does victory dance)**

**Ok… **

**Disclaimer: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no**

"Hey James, what is the McGlogane's Law, I kinda forgot." Lily said sheepishly. They were in the common room a week after James got Lily's 'letter', studying for an up-coming Transfiguration exam.

"Oh, Lily. What am I going to do with you."

"Tell me the answer."

"Oh… Right…" He said, "It states that the wand movements are twice as important than the incantation."

"That's _stupid_!" Lily muttered.

James shook his head in exasperation. "Are you going to be like this tomorrow?"

"…maybe…"



"Nooooooo." James said dramatically.

"What?" Lily sulked.

"I've been waiting to go out with you for five and a half years. And. You're. In. A. Bad. Mood!"

To James' surprise, Lily laughed. "Ha, no silly! I'm in a bad mood because of the exam. I'll be happy tomorrow in Hogsmeade, it'll be nice!" She went over to James' chair and sat on the armrest. She scooted in, closing the small space between them. She was looking straight into his beautiful hazel eyes. She leaned in, never taking her eyes away from his she-

"Thank you Lily!" Sirius said, coming over to sit in her chair. "I _love_ this chair!"

James gave him a look that clearly said, 'You are a complete moron and you ruined the moment. If you don't get up in the next ten seconds I will kill you.' Sirius, understanding his look, made to get up. "Oh sorry, you were still sitting?"

"No, it's okay Sirius. I'm fine here." She smiled, blushing. Shifting away from James so that she wasn't close to him. "You can stay."

James looked like he could kill, and he probably could. Lily turned to face him. He automatically changed his expression into a friendlier look. However, his eyes were still threatening. She turned back to Sirius, James mouthed 'you will die'. She turned back to James with a confused look. Sirius cowered into his chair, mock-fear on his face.

"I'm confused." Lily stated.

"I have to go…" Sirius said, jumping up out of his seat.



"I'm very confused."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Lily said, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To my Dormitory."

"Can I come? I've never been to a girl's dorm before." James said. Praying that she would say yes, for more than one reason.

"Sure." She said mischievously. Lily walked up the stairs and shouted, "Come on!"

James walked over to the stairs and started walking up. A low rumble sounded and the stairs transformed into a slick slide. He fell onto his face and slid down.

"Nice try James. Guys are so predictable. You're not new."

**Yes, short chapter. **

**I really don't like writing long chapters.**


	28. Kris' Pillow Preperations

**Ok yeah, there has been some confusion with James not being able to get p the stairs. Guys aren't allowed up there cuz 'cough' yeah. AND Girls are more responsible (Go Us!) according to Hermione. I WOULD have liked to have James get up there, but that would conflict with the real story : '- (**

**Okay, this isn't really that big of a part in the story, It's just Lily getting ready for the Date. Its not really detail and Kinda short (like all of my chappies) So…… yeah. Just telling you beforehand so you don't get sad when you realize there was really no point to the chapter.**

**NEW REVIEWONIAN ALERT! NEW REVIEWONIAN ALERT!**

**TheWackedOne**

**Disclaimer: No… I DID NOT write harry potter for the… 1 sec… **

**TWENTY EIGHTH TIME**

"Guys wake up!" Lily said anxiously, it was the day she was going to Hogsmeade with James and she needed to look good. And sadly, she couldn't do her hair and makeup for _her_ life, let alone her love life. No one stirred.

"KRISTEN PENN, RAPHAELLA RED, AND ALICIA PREWETT GET THE HELL OUT OF THOSE BEDS AND HELP ME!" Lily yelled. Turning towards Kris, Rori, and Alice in turn.

"Fine fine." Kris murmured, getting out of bed. "Yo Alice, get up." She said, throwing her pillow at Alice.

"Yo Rori, get up." Alice said, throwing Kris' Pillow at Rori.

"Yo Lily,-"

"_Don't even think about it_!" Lily hissed.

"Fine." Rori pouted. "Party Pooper." She muttered.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase help me."

"Get in the bathroom and wash up." Alice said.

"Well duh, I knew that."

_5 minutes later_

"Tadah!"

"Okay." Rori said, happily. "I get to do your hair!"

_45 minutes later_

"Tadah!" Rori said lamely as Lily stepped out of the bathroom again.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Lily said, Her hair was conditioned, shiny, and straight.

"Too bad." Kris said. "Back in the bathroom, I'm doing the makeup."

Lily's eyes grew. It was known that Kris was amazing with makeup. But she tended to get a bit overboard with eyeliner. ON her, it looked good, on everyone else, not so much. "NO eyeliner though. None at all." Lily said cautiously.

"Why?" Kris whined.

"Because. You put too much on and even with a little eyeliner, I look like a drug addict."

"Please, I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, but if you ruin this, I will get you."

_25 minutes later_

"Ta -"

"Dah." Kris said.

"Meanies!" Lily said, pouting. She had a small amount of green eyeliner to bring out her eyes but that was it.

"Lily… It's nine."

"NO!" Lily said, running into the bathroom to change into her carefully planned outfit, a pair of jean shorts that showed her long legs, and a casually beautiful halter.

"I'm going! I'll meet you guys at the Hogshead."

OOOXXXOOO

She stepped down the stairs, and looked for James in the already crowded common room. She saw him and walked up to him. A soft smile on her face.

His eyes raked her, he looked into her eyes. "Wow."


	29. A Day At Hogsmeade:A Day For Love

**Hey hey hey! Yeah, that's one of my real-life trademark sayings, that and the word swell. Just ignore my randomness. I already updated today but… oh well.**

**Oh- TheWackedOne, The character 'Rori' is based off one of my friends (along with half the other characters such as Kris, Charm, Alex, etc) She came up with name Raphaella so, I just went with it.**

**Currently Listening to my **_**VIDEO**_** ipod. Yes. **_**VIDEO**_**.**

**Yeah, Its on shuffle- But: Bubbly by Colbie Coleit is on. NoOoOoOoOoOo Its hard to sing while your typing! : '- (**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I didn't write Harry Potter.**

"So," James said as they were walking out across the grounds.

"So what?" Lily said, looking up at him.

"So what's up." James said awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily said, as if she discovered something completely new.

"What!" James said alarmed.

"You are so totally nervous!"

"Well that's obvious." James muttered. Blushing, people stared at them as they walked. It was apparent what they were thinking, 'James Potter is _blushing_?'

"You're blushing!" Lily said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, frustrated.

"Because, well…" Now it was Lily's turn to blush.

"Yeah…" James said, pushing her to continue.

"Well, you seem like you don't have any worries, because- come on." Lily said as if she was stating the obvious.

"I don't under stand." James said slowly.

"Well uh, one. You're rich. Two, you're the popularest guy in the school."

"Is popularest even a word?" James asked, still confused.

"I don't know! Three, you're a genius. And Four, you're hot." James' mouth fell open, "Oh come on!" Lily said incredulously. "You _have _to know you're the hottest guy in the school."

"Lies……" Sirius whispered as he walked past them, Kris on his arm.

Lily laughed. "Okay, one of the hottest guys in the school."

James mouth was still hanging wide open. "What?" Lily said, aggravated.

No Response.

"James Is not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep." Remus said walking past them.

"James, really. Did you go brain dead or something?" Lily said.

"U-uh." He stuttered, stunned.

"Really, what." She said leaning in, her breath blowing on his face. Stunning him more. Her eyebrows contracted at his lack of answer. She turned, facing away from his, exhaling angrily. She started to walk when she felt his hand on hers. She turned slightly, biting her lip.

"It's just, you kinda never complemented me before, let alone called me hot." He was regaining some of his composure. "Even though everyone knows it's true." He smirked.

The corners of her mouth turned up as she turned fully away from him, pulling her hand out of his.

"Wha?"

She turned around swiftly with a mischievous smirk, "Come on, did you think I was serious?" Her smile vanished, "Oh… you did. I'm sorry!" She said going over to him, grabbing his hand.

"That was my poor attempt at humor." She said sadly.

"Heh, not that funny." He said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

"We're here!" Lily cried.

James rolled his eyes. "Ok, where first?"

"Ummm…" Lily said, "The shrieking shack!"

James fought back the smirk about to appear, thinking about Remus' rabbit and 'grandma'.

"What?" Lily smirked.

"Uh, nothing." James said naturally.

"Ok." Lily said, walking away. "Race ya!" She said, running away.

"Oh, you're on!"

Lily and James were running at an even pace to the shack. James stopped at the gate, but Lily kept running, all the way up to the blocked-up wooden door. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, confused.

"Uh… yeah." He said jogging over to her.

"Thanks." Lily sounded relieved. "I've always wanted to go in here, but everyone else was too scared, the only person who was willing to go in was…" Lily's eyes grew sad and angry, a shadow over her bright green eyes. "was Severus. But he, well he found a secret passageway somewhere on the grounds, and he was going to go with me, but you had to always be so mean to him, and then he called me a mudblood."

"Don't." James murmured. "Don't call yourself that."

She smiled faintly, "Well, let's go in."

She waved her wand, vanishing the wood on the door. She opened the door, accidently breaking it off it's rusted hinges. She broke out laughing, the tense atmosphere broke. She was still giggling when she walked into the small shack, hand in hand with James. She turned around to look at him mysteriously. With a flick of her wand she made it pitch black.

"Whoa! What spell is this?" James asked, startled.

"Ha, Sev came up with it in our second year. It's _permiosa periosa_." James couldn't tell if she was or not, but it sounded like she was smiling, "A darkening spell. It took me three years now to master it but I did." She also sounded proud. The light suddenly returned, blinding James. "Oh, sorry." She said apologetically.

"Heh, It's ok." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hmmmm. What do you want to do?" She asked, suddenly shy and uncomfortable.

"What wrong?" He asked, alarmed at her abrupt change in mood.

"Well I've been waiting to ask you something, but I'm scared you won't answer…" More shyness.

"Just tell me." He said, moving over to sit closer to her on the dusty floor. He was looking into her eyes.

"Um… well… Don't freak out ok?" She said unsurely.

"Ha, have you _ever_ seen me freak out?"

"No, but that's why I'm scared."

"Just blurt it out."

"RemusIsAWerewolfandIKnowThatYouSiriusDerekAndPeterAReAnimaguses."

James looked shocked, then confused, then his face went into a carefully pleasant façade. "What makes you think that?"

"Well I know Remus, and he knows I know. But I kinda overheard Kris and Sirius at the Halloween Dance… and it made me suspicious."

James sighed angrily.

"Let's change the subject."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, Would you rather…" She smirked, "kiss Sirius or Remus?"

His eyes widened. "No way, their both disgusting."

Lily laughed. "OK, I'll change it a bit… uh… Would you rather… break up with me or kiss Sirius?" She said in a joking tone.

"Kiss Sirius." James answered seriously. **(a/n HAHAHA He'll Siriusly kiss Sirius hahaha, yeah… stupid joke…)**

"Oh…" She said, thinking.

"My turn would you rather kiss me or hug me." He said with a smirk.

"Probably hug, I'm not a big kisser. Would you rather eat a… vomit Bertie Bean or a booger Bean."

"Definitely booger. Would you rather eat a mint Bean or a vomit Bean."

"Vomit." Lily said cringing.

"Why?"

Lily looked shocked, "I _hate_ mint. _Hate_. The smell makes me nauseous and the flavor makes me what to vomit, so I should just eat the vomit anyway."

James looked at Lily, "What's you're favorite color?"

She laughed. "Uh, yellow, green, orange, brown, and black. There isn't really a single color."

"Huh."

"What's yours?"

"Um… I'd rather not say…"

"Come on… that's not fair." She whined.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Fine."

"Red and green." He said, looking from her hair to her eyes, blushing one of his rare blushes that were only triggered by Lily.

"O-Oh." Lily stuttered, embarrassed.

"Now, what's you're animagus?"

It was Lily's turn to blush this time. "How do you-"

"Long Story, it started with me seeing you're paper with what you hoped you were going to be. You really shouldn't have left it around," He scolded, "McGonagall could have seen it."

"Well the note was right." She murmured, "I'm a doe…"

"Cool." He said, looking down at his watch. "Hell, we've got to go."

"Why?"

"You were supposed to meet you friends at the Hog's Head ten minutes ago."

"How do you-"

"I have my sources." He smirked.

OOOXXXOOO

They were walking down Main Street hand in hand. Cold air blew around them, Lily shivered. James started to take off his jacket, "No, no, you don't have to, to_-achoo_!" She sneezed.

"You're getting a cold, put it on."

"No, no I'm not. It's just allergies." She said in a defeated voice as James put the jacket around her.

"Yeah, right."

They set off at a strong pace to the Hog's Head, they were already late , but mainly they wanted to escape the cold. James was eyeing Lily hungrily, thoughtfully, happily, and wordlessly. They 

stepped into the Hog's Head with Lily's perfectly straightened hair a jumbled mess and James' carelessly messy hair messier than ever. Kris, Sirius, and Remus were there. Frank and Kat went home for break and Rori and Derek, for some odd reason, weren't there.

"Hey guys, are you sure it's not December?" Lily asked.

"You know… I'm not quite sure. What month is Easter in again?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Lily, can we trade boyfriends? My boyfriend is a moron." Kris said sadly.

"Yeah, but mine is too." Lily said.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Sirius and James said at the same time, "And I'm not a moron!"

"Yes you are." Kris said.

"Our boyfriends and morons." Lily clarified.

"Hey… where are Derek and Rori?" James asked.

Sirius started coughing madly, "'cough' making 'cough' out 'cough' 'cough' 'cough'"

"Oh." He said, cringing at the thought, "Too much info."

"Yeah. T-M-I" Lily said

"T-M-I?" Sirius asked.

"Too much information." Kris said, "It's a girl saying. Like O-M-G, oh my gosh. And G-T-G, got to go."

"That's complicated." Remus said.

"No, it's not." Lily said simply.

"…my statement was an opinion, it can't be wrong."

"But my statement was a fact so it automatically makes your statement wrong."

"Whatever." He said shaking his head with confusion.

**Hey hey hey reviewonians! I'm not quite sure if I added any new people lately, if I didn't add you just write that I didn't in your review and i'll add u in my next chappy. This chapter was longer than the rest of them… and you can probably see. It is exactly 1790 words long and takes up 10 pages. Yaaaaaay. Yeah I normally don't write long chappys but I felt like this one should be longer than the rest. **

**There's a new poll on my profile so check it out! It's the guys this time!**

**-Erin-**


	30. Remus the Rapper

**Hey hey hey! This is Erin! (Also Kris AKA Cynthia- says hi) (I was on the phone with her while typing this) (She also says to read and review for her story- Forevermore is Everlasting) (Please read it)**

**SHORT CHAPPY ALERT! SHORT CHAPPY ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: Malfoy: I love you Harry Potter!**

**Harry: I Hate you Malfoy**

**Malfoy: But… why? I thought we were… were… together?!**

**Harry: Ewww.**

**Malfoy: What?**

**Harry: I don't like you in anyway**

**Malfoy: 'sniff'**

**Harry: And your mother doesn't love you.**

**Malfoy: What?!**

**See?... I'm not JK Rowling and I'm proud.**

_Day after the Hogsmeade Visit_

Remus was pacing the common room, he became very bored, very fast. So he decided to act 'gangsta'.

"Yo yo yo Gryffindorians! Rem-Rem-Hem-Hem is here for your pleasure!" He jumped up on the main coffee table of the common room, magically making his voice louder.

He started rapping, "Hey, hey, hey- I was sittin in the Hogsmeade, gettin all to dogs feed. James, Sirius, and Me. Lily-Dilly, she was gettin all silly. I was eatin my chips with my sexy sexy lips, and silly Lily went TMI, it was all fly- until silly Lily got herself chilly, chilly. She and James, they left with hearts full of flames. I say ha, ha. I need to see my grandma. Ha, ha. McGonagall would be starin me down. Frown, frown, frown. A frown on her face. Ha, ha, I'm gonna be an outlaw, ha, ha. Oh, no. She's makin me go. Oh, no. She's being so sallow. Like a yo-yo. I'll be like a yo-yo. Ho, ho. I'm com'in right back after she pushed me down. Ho, ho. If I see you by the lake, If I see you by a pond. I'll be swimm'in, and chill'in. Oh, no. you'd be wishing I was in a speedo. I'm a scarecrow." Remus then stepped down and started rapping directly to single people in the common room.

He went to Kris who screamed, "Oh my effin god get away from me you wack job."

"No, Missy Krissy, Krissy missy."

"O-M-F-G!" Kris said, "Are you drunk or something."

"No way Missy Krissy, I not drunk. Yo ho, yo ho. It's off to work we go." Remus said, going off to torture the innocent common room.


	31. Lily's Memories

**Sorry bout the long wait I just got home from the ! ADIRONDACKS! so I couldn't really update at a place that has no internet reception : ( **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling can probably buy herself a trip to the moon. She wouldn't go to the Adirondacks**

Lily's POV

_It was a sunny afternoon, I could tell from the bright colors portrayed on the ceiling of the Great Hall. But no, I can't enjoy the beauty of the best day in June because I have finals. Humph. Stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, I'm not the best student… Sev is, but come on! The essay about defensive jinxes and counter curses! Really!? The simplest thing I ever heard. Counter curses are curses that reflect, reveal, and rebuke. The triple Rs. Defensive Jinxes protect the user and that is it. Ugh, look at Pettigrew struggle… he really shouldn't be saying, 'What's number eight, what's number eight?!' Because everyone's looking at him. Rather funny actually. He'd be an… okay person if he didn't suck up to Potter's gang, mob… posse would be the correct term I guess… Ooooooo! I think Potter and his Beta 'shutter' Sirius are cheating! Oh… they're just laughing at Sev, those asses. Ha, Remus is glaring at them. He's the best guy in our grade of Gryffindors… fifth year! Yay! I feel so old! Remus is awesome for many reasons. Let me list a few. Ew… I sound like McGonagall… anyway, he's nice, cute but not self-absorbed, smart, funny, and is one of the only guys who haven't asked me out yet! All the guys who ask me out are jerks, well except Sev. He asked me out to get back at potter for some well deserved reason. But, I'm not even pretty! Not like Kris, Rori, and Kat… even though they disagree. But it is true, I'm not bad-looking, just not good. I'm like a model of my mom, with my dad's scarlet hair, and bright _

_green eyes. Except Mom's prettier. And I can't tell anyone this because they're all under this illusion that I have no self-esteem. Which is kinda true… oh… the test is over, finally. I've been done for a while now…_

"_Hey Kris, how'd you do… and where are we going to meet Kat Rori and Alice?" I said walking over to her… I walk funny…._

"_By the lake, you know that Rori has a crush on the giant squid." She said smirking, oh… I must have looked so weird when I was daydreaming._

"_Na-ah!" Rori said walking up to us. _

"_Sure you don't…" Kris said, wiggling her eyebrows. Ooooo…. I just though of a burn!_

"_Kris, did you learn to wiggle your eyebgrow's like that by staring at Sirius the whole test? I bet you didn't even answer anything." Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Disssssssssssssssssssssssed!_

"_Ha, ha. Very funny." Kris looks so embarrassed… great, here comes the guilt. "But I did answer some questions…" She glared at Rori, who's loud laughter was catching everyone's attention, with one of her death glares… poor Rori, she must be peeing in her pants right now… I know the force of Kristen Penn's death glares, and it isn't a pleasant feeling, thinking someone's going to murder you in your sleep._

_XXXOOOXXX_

_Ok, now we're outside. Everyone's gathered around Potter's tree… It's soooo stupid how they claimed their own tree on the grounds. Well, I guess you could say that the spot by the lake is _

_mine, Kris, and Rori's, but we didn't publicize our ownership. That sounded so weird. 'We didn't publicize our ownership'. Huh. OH! Kris is talking to me!_

"… _and I can't believe how hard the essay was, you know, with defensive jinxes and counter curses. So annoying," Come. On. The essay again?! " Ooo! Let's see what Potter's gang is doing!"_

"_You mean, what Sirius is doing." Kat added quietly._

_Death Glare Time! She's gonna have nightmare's tonight! If she even falls asleep at all that is. She'd have to sleep with one eye open. I wanna learn how to do that one day. That'd be so Cooooool! Oh. They're leaving. Better go with them._

"_I'm gonna stay here." Kris said suddenly alerted by something, she nudged Kat who saw immediately what she was hinting. I see that she was looking at Potter's posse, but I look closer and WHAM! A bang of anger went through me. Fierce anger that could only be sparked by Potter. I run over-_

"_Leave him ALONE!" Ha, I scared them. James and Sirius look shocked._

"_All right, Evans?" James says, why does he always sound so mature, pleasant, and hot when he talks to me… he's seems so nice and kind and hot… WAIT! I hate him. I hate him. I don't like him. I hate James Potter._

"_Leave him alone." I repeat. Attempting to look as hateful as I can. From the look in his beautiful haze- UGLY hazel eyes that are so sensitive when he looks at me- NO! His eyes that watch Sev with un-needed hate, I succeeded. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," It seems like he was deliberating, but I know him better. "It's more the fact the he exists." Ass._

_Everyone laughs. But me and Remus. "You think you're funny," He thinks he's perfect. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter." Not a lie. "Leave him __**alone**__."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on… go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Lie._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lie. But I've always liked fried calamari… so if I can manage to get him alone, and I have a knife… _

"_Bad luck Prongs." Sirius says, unfazed. Turning his wand on Sev again. But not before Sev hurts Potter. Mixed feelings shoot through me. Anger at Sev, Anger at Potter, Smugness, confusion. Etc. Potter makes Sev hang upside-down, More smugness shot through me as I fought a smile down. "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly."James said. Hexing Sev again._

_I whip my wand out and shout "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ha, James and Beta Sirius are scared of me now._

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." Like I care._

"_Take the curse off him, then!"_

_He sighes deeply, so hotly – UGLY – and takes the curse off Sev. "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus–"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_First hurt, than anger swept through me. I blinked back tears. "Fine. I won't bother you in the future. And I'd wash you pants if I were you, __**Snivellus**__."_

"_Apologize to Evans!"James yells at Sev… Severus._

"_I don't want __**you**__ to make him apologize. You're just as bad as he is…"_

"_What? I'd NEVER cal you a – you know what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone weho annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." I turned swiftly so no one would see my tears._

"_Evans! Hey, EVANS!" _

_It took all my willpower not to look back. And if he said Lily… I probably would have._

End Lily's POV

Lily awoke on the sofa of the Gryffindor common room in James' arms. She felt her checks, they were wet. She knew that James had changed, but her boyfriend never did tell his motivation. And she was positive he never would. She slowly got up, unhooking his arms from around her. She got up and looked out the window. She was now unsure of her feelings. She loved James. She knew she did. But she also knew there was a bad, very bad side to him also.

**Sad… But good… right?**

**1:00- Hey.**

**3:18- I've gotten a bunch of hits and no reviews. JUst review please. It takes less than a few seconds and I dont NEED a novel for a review.**


	32. Knowing and Leaving

**OK one of the characters leaves in this (or next, I'm not sure yet) chappy –sniff-, but we will hear from her in the future chapters… NO! I just wrote her didn't I… ok… yeah a girl leaves. :P**

**Disclaimer: NO HP 4 ME**

"Hey, Lils." Remus said walking up to Lily, the day after Easter Break ended.

"Remus." She said nodding to him over her monthly prefect report. She wasn't getting very far, since she was doing it at breakfast.

"Uh… do you know when Kat's getting back?"

"Remus, she just recently found out who her parents are. You can't expect her to come rushing back to _school_. You know her as well as I do."

"Oh, right." He said, his eyes falling to the paper in front of her. "Can you help me with my report?"

"I hope you're kidding Remus, you're the one normally helping me!"

"Ha, no. Not kidding. I'm gonna be a bit busy tonight if you know what I mean…"

"OH! Ok. The moon shinin' a bit too bright for your liking?"

"Ha, ha. Very Funny." He said, staring down at her paper. "Sirius has been very naughty hasn't he."

"Like you didn't know." Lily said smirking. "You're just smart enough to not get caught."

"I thought you and him are friends?" He said sarcastically, laughing.

"We are, have been since third year, when he saved me from that perverted Slytherain, you know, Mulciber?"

"Huh. Never knew that."He said. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because…" Lily said, dramatically looking off into the distance.

**FLASHBACK**

"Th-thank you…" Lily breathed, looking up at Sirius.

"Why the hell did you listen to that pervert when he said to follow him?" He said, glaring at the retreating figure.

"Well, he's Sev's friend and I thought I could trust him… I didn't know he was that mean…"

"Hell yeah he's that mean! He's a Slytherian!"

"Whatever…" Lily murmered.

"How'd you end up here anyway?" He said, waving his hands around pointing out the broom closet Mulciber locked her in.

"Hmmm, I dunno! Maybe I was just strolling down the corridor, tripped and locked myself in a broom closet. No way could a wacked fourth year have stunned me, locked me in there, threatening to kill my family." Lily said sarcastically. "No _way_ could that have happened."

Sirius started chuckling. "You know, you're alright Lils." He paused, "If it's alright to call you Lils."

Lily laughed, "Sure, _Siwius_."

"Ok then. No Lils." He said quickly.

"Ha, no. I'm just kidding. You can call me Lils, Sirius."

"Ok." He stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Lily eyed his hand warily.

"There's no prank Lils."

Lily stuck out her hand and smirked. "Friends."

"Owwwww!" Sirius said when her hand touched his.

"Oh, come _on_!" She said incredulously. "It didn't hurt _that_ badly! It was a simple stinging hex."

He pointed at her. "That was cheating. The _one_ time I decide to not be mean, and not prank someone, it comes back at me. _Unfair_." Sirius pouted.

"Nice." Lily said, looking at Sirius suck on his hurt fingers.

"You know what?" Sirius said glaring at Lily, who was laughing now. "I'm not gonna tell anyone about this little truce. I don't want to hurt your ego at being a nerd."

"You're just jealous cause I passed Herbology _without_ cheating." Lily smirked.

"Stop being so damn smart!"

"Whatever." She smirked again.

"And stop smirking!"

At this she grinned widely at Sirius' frustrated face. "Fine. Secret friends." She said holding out her hand.

He grabbed her hand and shook. He looked shocked when she didn't have an outburst of pain like he did, he used the same spell.

"Protective Jinx." She said simply.

Sirius sighed. He couldn't help but chuckling at Lily's cleverness.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Huh." Remus said. Looking at Lily in a whole new way. The sneaky, funny, clever, fearless version of her was showing through her funny, smart, logical-but-quirky, popular exterior.

"Yeah, another tale of 'Lily the Bard'." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, you've got a letter." Remus said suddenly.

Lily's small softball-sized owl landed on Lily's head, with a small letter attached to his foot. "Hey Meep."

"Meep?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yeah that's his name. Got a problem?" Lily asked.

"If I said yes…"

"You wouldn't be able to badmouth my owl again."

"No. I don't have a problem with your owl."

Lily ignored his last statement as a look of shock became plastered over her face.

"What." Remus said, scared by her change of mood.

She held the letter out to him weakly. "Read it…"

He took it swiftly. It said:

_Dear, Remus, James, Rori, Alice, Sirius, Lils, Kris, Derek, Frank, Alex, and uhhhhh no one else._

_I'm sorry I didn't send this sooner. I know Meep came here a while ago looking for me. I can't really… well… It turns out I'm a pureblood. Born to a strictly Wizard Blood rule. I really am sorry… Trust me, I will see guys again, I'll try really hard. You know this is what I've wanted my entire life. My American parents found me, and they are part of the pureblood mania… like Sirius' parents. I've got a sister. Her name's Laura. She also a witch… I'll be going to Some American school I don't know the name of, but If I don't write you, guys, don't worry. I'm fine, and Happy, and well… even with all the mania, everything's perfect. Miss you all, especially you Remus. I love you. _

_Kat_

Remus looked up at Lily, who was now out of her seat, paper in hand, running up to the common room, telling everyone the news. Kat's gone.

**Yes. Sad. Again. Last chapter with play into the plot, along with the Crucio chappy. **

**NEW REVIEWONIANS ( I think)**

**Callygirl-soccer-645**

**pottercullenfan (I love twilight too : )**

**FantasyFighter**

**Yayyyyyyyyyy! THx for ALLLLLLLL the reviews people! I'm at 166 and my goal is (drum roll) 175 or more! Yay! I know you reviewonians can do it! (I also know you can vote for the poll on my profile!)**

**-Erin-**


	33. Dumbledore's Office

**OK short chappy. But read anyway because it has a part to the plot. (Oh and anyone who thinks that I hate Kat, I don't.)**

**Disclaimer: NO HP 4 ME**

It was less than a week after everyone got Kat's message. Everyone was huddled in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius, Alex, Kris, Remus, Rori, Frank, Alice, Lily, and Derek. An owl flew into the window, into the middle of their circle. Every one was shocked when they saw the handwriting on the letter. _Kat_.

_Everyone._

_DON'T WRITE BACK! I'm coming back- tell Dumbledore. I'll explain when I get there_

_With Love-_

_Kat_

XXXOOOXXX

They were standing in Dumbledore's office. Crowded around the grand marble fireplace that stood amongst the spindle legged tables and nick-nacks. A green fire erupted in it. Illuminating all their faces and Dumbledore's worried looks. Kat now stood before them. Remus and Frank were the first ones to hug her, than Lily, Alice, Kris, Alex, and Rori. Then James, Sirius, and Derek.

"Kat." Dumbledore said.

"You were right Professor. They are Death Eaters…"

Everyone exchanged a look of shock.

"My _parents_ are dead at their hands…" A tear ran down her face as everyone realized her eyes were red and puffy. "And I had a brother… Jason…"

"You have a brother Kat. A twin brother. His name is Jesse, he lives in Britain with an orphanage." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Than shouldn't he be here?" She looked around, "Shouldn't I know about him?"

"We couldn't contact him at first, but he's coming here next year. And he'll be staying with James' parents." He looked and nodded towards James. "I've already organized with your parents son."

"Wha, oh." James said stupidly.

"Glad to have you back…" Remus muttered, taking Kat in his arms.

She smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead which somehow deepened. Behind them they heard a cough. Dumbledore was looking at them with a peculiar expression. "I'm sure you all missed her Remus."

He chuckled and took a step back.

"Hell yeah! Alex yelled running over.

"Please don't curse in my office."

"I will keep bloody cursing you bloody fool because my bloody best friend is bloody freaking back!"


End file.
